American Royalty
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third is a part of an American Dynasty full of Senators, Governors and even a couple presidents. Certain things are expected and he knows this. But when he meets Olivia Pope who is in a similar situation to him, they fall in love and the two began to slowly disrupt the plans their parents have. Rated M for sexy situations. Always Olitz...
1. The Ugly Mug

**American Royalty  
**

**(A/N: Back so soon with a new one LOL. Second story here woop woop LOL. This story is very different from my first one. But just as equally entertaining I hope. I've had this chapter written for a while and forgot to post it LOL. But I hope you like it. This is a very different Fitz and Olivia from my first story, R&amp;R and lemme know what you think.)**

_**"The Ugly Mug"**_

10:30 pm, twenty-six year old Fitzgerald Grant the Third was sitting at a dive bar called "The Ugly Mug". It was located just an hour away from the city of Albany in the state of New York. He was nursing his second glass of Jack and coke with a lot on his mind. He'd just finished his three-year contract with the U.S. Navy and now it was time for him to choose what he wanted to do next in life. He knew what his father wanted for him. Big Gerry wanted Fitz to go to law school. Preferably at an Ivy League school like Fitz did for undergrad. But anywhere on the east coast would be fine with Big Gerry, as long as he could keep an eye on his only son.

Growing up Fitz knew one day a lot would be expected of him. The political aspirations of his family knew no bounds. Fitz's bloodline on his paternal side had turned out governors, senators, mayors, congressman and even a couple of presidents. It wasn't like Fitz didn't want to go into politics; the thought of being a senator one day like his father did appeal to him very much. He had dreams of living on 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. as the most powerful man in the free world, just like most little boys. But he wanted to do it on his own terms. His father wanted to control his life and his career path. By the time Fitz was a junior at Harvard doing his undergrad in Pre-Law, his father had picked out his courses, his professors, his work-study program and a trophy girlfriend by the name of Mellie Montgomery for him. He'd felt suffocated and he had enough. So he went behind his father's back and signed up for the Navy during the first half of his senior year at Harvard. And he left for training shortly after he graduated Harvard, with his bachelor's degree in political science.

His father was outraged that Fitz traded in law school at Harvard for the Navy. But Big Gerry, being who he was, found a way to spin Fitz's military service time into something positive. Big Gerry had always wanted Fitz to serve in the military. He knew that America loved a hero and saw how Fitz's Navy time could fit into his political career. Of course Big Gerry had planned for Fitz to finish law school first, then do three years in the Navy. So that by the time he came out, he would be married to Mellie. Fitz threw his plans off a bit, but they weren't unfixable. Fitz wanted nothing to do with Mellie or the lifestyle Big Gerry had planned for him. He didn't even know if he wanted to be a Republican or a Democrat. In the last presidential election he voted democrat. And though he didn't tell anyone, he felt a small since of satisfaction when he cast his ballot.

His father told him a few days before his contract ended, that he needed to pick a law school or he'd be on his own financially. Fitz contemplated just staying in the Navy and saying fuck Big Gerry, but he wanted to get his law degree just as much as Big Gerry wanted him too. He couldn't decide where to go. He couldn't go back to Harvard, his younger sister Katelyn was starting law school there, and it would be too embarrassing for him to be in a class with his baby sister. He couldn't go to Yale because Mellie lived in Connecticut now and he didn't even want to be in the same state as her. His top choices were Columbia, Dartmouth and Brown, until he realized that he didn't even consider schools that weren't Ivy League. He'd been thinking like Big Gerry again and needed to get away from that train of thought. So here he was at this dive bar just outside of Albany trying to decide his future.

An hour and three Jack and cokes later, he still hadn't decided anything. He was about to pay his bar tab and head back to his hotel, when the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked in the bar. Her curly black hair was cascading down her back, while her bangs were covering the front of her forehead. She had big round doe eyes, beautiful brown skin that glowed and very full lips. She was gorgeous, but he could also sense sadness in her. She sat at the bar about five stools down from him. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her.

* * *

Olivia was pissed; she had been driving for almost ten straight hours. Her heart was broken and all she wanted to do was drown her sorrows in tons of alcohol.

She had been in a relationship with Edison Davis for almost four years. Sure they had their ups and downs, but which couples didn't? She loved him and she thought he loved her too, boy was she wrong.

She had been vacationing in Miami with one of her best friends Abby Whelan for about a month now. Her boyfriend Edison; was working at one of his parents law firms in New York City. He was busy almost all of the time and she understood that. He did graduate law school only two years ago, and even though it was his parents firm, they still made him work his way up. So when he couldn't spend the first half of the summer with her, she was very understanding.

They talked over their schedules and decided that she would come to New York City after the forth of July. They were going to spend seven days together from Sunday to Saturday. But she missed him so much that she decided to cancel her direct flight from Miami to New York and go another route. She flew from Miami to Richmond Virginia on that Saturday, rented a car, and drove for six and half hours, only to find him fucking some stupid slut in his apartment.

She was shocked and hurt. Once her shock wore off anger set in. She grabbed one of his golf clubs and broke almost every glass item in his place while yelling and cursing at him profusely. It looked like a war zone in there by the time she was through. All he could do was beg and plead with her not to break anymore of his things, while his whore put on her clothes and ran out of his apartment. She told Edison to go fuck himself and that their relationship was through. Then she got back on the road and was ready to drive the three and a half hours home to Albany, New York.

It wasn't until she was almost an hour away from home that her anger turned to sorrow. They had been together for most of her adult life and breaking up with him felt like the end of an era. Of course she still loved him despite what he did, she would always love him. But their relationship was over as far as she was concerned. That didn't stop the tears from flowing though. It wasn't until her vision grew blurry that she realized the tears were even falling. She had to pull over on the side of the road and get herself together.

Once she got her tears under control, she checked her GPS. She saw that she was only an hour away from home. But suddenly going home didn't feel like such a good idea. Her parents knew she was supposed to be spending the week with Edison. Her father loved him like the son he wished he had.

She couldn't stand to be questioned about why she was home instead of with Edison. She was physically and emotionally drained. She decided to get a hotel room for the night and cry herself to sleep. She went to the first hotel that came up on her GPS, which was the comfort inn, around 9:00 pm and let sleep take over. She woke up around eleven and decided to go to a bar to drown her sorrows in some alcohol.

She hadn't spoken to anyone else since she'd reach her home state of New York. Edison had been calling and texting her since she left him but she sent him straight to voicemail. She hailed a cab to the first bar she could find. She walked inside The Ugly Mug, sat at the bar and asked for a shot of tequila. She told the bartender to keep them coming. She wanted to drink until Edison and his whore were a distant memory.

* * *

The place was starting to fill up with the weekend crowd. It was a Saturday night and people were excited to be off from work in the morning. Fitz watched her as she called the bartender over to her and ordered a shot of something. He watched her knock it back before ordering a few more. He knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't help it. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He was trying to figure out a way to talk to her when she turned to him and said.

"You know it's impolite to stare." He laughed of course he'd been caught.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen someone so tiny take shots so fast," he said smiling.

"Well if you'd had the kind of shit day I've had you'd be knocking them back like this too," she said ordering another. Fitz was intrigued.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked eager to know more about her. Olivia shrugged and he moved to the bar stool next to hers. "What are you drinking?" he asked as he signaled for the bartender. She knocked her next shot back and said.

"Tequila." He smiled.

"Strong stuff," he commented before asking the bartender to bring him four shots of tequila. She looked over at him as the shots were placed in front of him, and then she looked him in the eyes curiously. "I have to catch up," he said shrugging. He knocked back all four of them simultaneously, cleared his throat and looked over at her. "Another?" he asked and she nodded.

The bartender placed two more shots in front of them and Fitz held his up and motioned for her to hold hers up as well. She did and he clinked them together and they both knocked them back at the same time. He signaled for the bartender to keep them coming and then he turned to her and said.

"So, what kind of shit day could you have possibly have had?" he asks before their next round of shots are placed in front of them. She picked up her six shot and took it before answering.

"I caught my boyfriend of almost four years fucking someone else," she said bluntly. Fitz eyes bulged out at her using the F-word for some reason he couldn't picture her swearing. Then he thought to himself who the hell would cheat on this beautiful creature.

"Damn, that sucks," he said knowing all too well what it was like to be cheated on.

"No. What sucks, is ending a vacation in Miami early, flying to Richmond Virginia and driving for six and a half hours to surprise your lying, cheating, sack of shit boyfriend only to find him between some whores legs," she said before finishing off her seventh shot. "That's what sucks!" she almost yelled.

"Another Round quickly please!" Fitz yelled at the bartender, then Olivia started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked smiling.

"I'm so fucking stupid," she said taking the next shot when it came. "The signs were there, but of course I ignored them like an idiot because I was so in love," she said sarcastically, shaking her head. His smiled dropped and he felt his heart break for this beautiful girl.

"You're not stupid, he's the stupid one obviously. If he can't see what a gorgeous, wonderful and beautiful girlfriend he had, then it's his lost," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders as he took his next shot. She turned and smiled at him.

"You don't even know me," she said smiling goofily. The alcohol was taking affect. He smiled at her.

"I may not know you personally, but I know who you are, Olivia Pope. Only child of Governor Eli Pope of the state of New York," he said smartly. She smirked.

"You've been waiting all night to say that haven't you?" she asked? He smiled. Of course he'd heard of her and seeing her up close he recognized her. Her family was in politics and so was his.

"No," he said shyly.

"Well I know who you are too," she said smiling and pointing at his chest "Fitzgerald Grant the Third, son of Senator Grant from California." He smiled. In politics everyone knew who everyone was. "Why are you here in New York anyway?" she asked.

"Just trying to decide my future, and please call me Fitz," he said casually.

"Sounds heavy, Fitz," she said taking her next shot. He shrugged but smiled hearing her call him by his name.

"You know if you don't slow down someone's going to have to carry you out of here," he said laughing.

"Would you carry me out of here?" she asked with a flirtaceous edge to her voice looking him in the eyes. Fitz smirked.

"If you wanted me too," he responded equally flirtaceous staring right back at her. She smiled but averted her eyes and said.

"So what kind of future does your daddy have planned out?" she asked changing the subject as she ordered a margarita.

"He wants me to follow in his footsteps, go to law school, get married to a girl of his choosing, become a senator and then maybe president," said Fitz sighing.

"Sounds like my dad, only he wants me to become a senator or governor's wife," she said rolling her eyes. "As if I could never become a senator or governor myself," she said sarcastically.

"I think you'd make a great senator or governor should you choose to be one," he said stopping the shots after the last two were placed before them. Neither of them touched the shot of tequila but he ordered another Jack and coke.

"Thank you," she responded kindly. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I do want to go to law school and become a senator or governor one day. But I want to forge my own path," he responded thoughtfully as he took a sip of his Jack and coke.

"Sounds like a plan, so what's the problem?" she asked drinking some of her margarita.

"I need to choose a law school. My father wants me to go to an Ivy League, but he wouldn't mind me going to another law school. So long as it's on the east coast."

"I go to Georgetown," she offered. "I'm majoring in political science with a concentration in pre-law. I start my senior year there once summers over," she said.

"Georgetown huh?" he said giving it a thought.

"Yep, I love it." She said draining her margarita glass. "It's hours away from my father, and it's also a great school. I'll probably go to law school there as well." Fitz nodded.

"It's something to think about," he said ordering another Jack and coke.

"Wow your alcohol tolerance must be super high, we did like eight shots of tequila and I'm pretty sure you were drinking before I got here and now you're on Jack and coke number…" she asked fishing for the answer.

"I believe this would be number five," he said smiling. The alcohol was allowing him to loosen up. He'd never had anybody; besides his sister ask him what he wanted before. It felt good to say it. She shook her head in laughter.

"You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."

"Says you," he said smirking and motioning to her empty margarita glass. She smiled, her eyes glossy. She was staring at him and he could feel it. After a while he smiled and asked. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're really handsome," she said bluntly. He blushed.

"Thank you," he said unsure of what to say next, she made him nervous, but in a good way. Suddenly loud dance music started feeling the bar.

* * *

A DJ came on the mic and announced that it was time for the weekend dance party to begin. The lights in the place went dim except for at the bar. A few of the workers at the bar came and moved some empty tables away from the back of the bar near the DJ booth. Some people got up and danced until the dance floor was full and you could no longer see the DJ booth. The DJ spun and mixed and finally picked a song. Partition by Beyonce came on.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" screamed Olivia happily over the loud music. Fitz smiled at her. She got up from the bar and took her last shot. "I'm going to go dance," she announced and then she was off and on the dance floor.

Fitz watched her from his bar stool. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her as she swayed her hips from left to right along with the beat. A few guys came up to her and tried dance with her but she refused them all. Fitz paid the whole bar tab and finished off his Jack and coke. He took his last shot of tequila and went over to her on the dance floor. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned down in her ear and whispered.

"Can I have this dance?" his voice was low and husky. But by him being so close to her she heard him loud and clear.

She smiled as she felt his large hands span her hips. She felt shudders go through her as she heard him whisper in her ear. She nodded her head and began to move her hips and ass against his pelvis to the beat. He moved with her and instantly felt his jeans tighten. She smiled to herself at the affect she had on him and grinded her hips into him slower and harder. He groaned a bit and whispered in her ear.

"I know you can feel what you're doing to me."

She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck as they continued to move to the beat. She placed one hand behind his head and brought his head down so that she could speak in his ear.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" she asked seductively.

He leaned back away from her and looked in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him hesitantly. He stared in her eyes, his blue eyes turning grey with lust. She licked her lips and he couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips to hers and ran his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and granted him access. She tasted like fruit and margaritas. Their tongues battled for dominance as they stood there on the dance floor devouring each other, letting the world past them by.

She tasted so sweet; he couldn't get enough of her. The alcohol in his system was giving him the courage he needed to pursue her. She moaned in his mouth and he grabbed her ass trying to bring her closer to his pelvis. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to pull his face and mouth closer to hers, as if that were possible. When air became an issue for the two of them they broke apart. She slowly opened her eyes and said.

"Your hotel or mine?" he smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

* * *

They walked out of the bar and hailed a cab to Fitz's hotel at the Marriott. In the cab they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The cab driver had to break them apart several times to tell them that they had arrived at the hotel. Fitz thanked him and paid their cab fare, leaving the driver a generous tip. He got out of the cab and went to the other side. He opened the cab door for Olivia and grabbed her hand. She stepped out and followed him inside the hotel hand in hand. They got to the elevator and Fitz pushed the button for it to come. He kissed Olivia once more while they waited for it to come. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

They stepped on the elevator together and Fitz pressed a number. Olivia didn't know what the number was; she was too busy trying to get him to kiss her. She stood in front of him on the top of her toes and grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer to her He laughed at her forwardness. She was so tiny and petite, standing at about 5'4" to his 6'2", yet she was very aggressive and assertive. He did kiss her and soon they found themselves locked in another passionate make-out session.

In the back of his mind, he knew that she was just using him as a rebound. She'd just caught her long-term boyfriend cheating on her. She was sad, confused and hurt. She needed someone to take her mind off of things and be a distraction. And he was more than happy to be that person.

The elevator dinged again signaling that they had arrived to his floor and they got off. They quickly walked to his room and he grabbed the key card to place it in the door. She was standing in front of him, halfway blocking some of his view to the door. She ran her hands up and inside his shirt and came into contact with his abs. He hissed at the contact.

"Hurry Fitz," she said softly as she tried to get his shirt off in the hallway. She pulled his shirt up halfway and placed light kisses on his chest. He fumbled with key and dropped it.

"Shit," he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and picked the key up off of the ground.

"Let me," she said, and then she turned around to place the card in the door. He stood behind her closely and grabbed her waist. He pulled her back to him, leaned down and placed wet kisses on the side of her neck. She giggled. "Fitz, stop or we won't make it inside the room." He giggles turned into a moan when he sucked on one particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"I don't care. I want you right now," he said breathing into her ear. She wanted him too, more than she cared to admit.

She finally got the door open and they stumbled inside laughing. The door closed behind them and he turned her around to face him. He ran his thumb over her lips and looked at her face. Her eyes fluttered close. When she opened them, he was looking in her eyes with such intensity that she felt the heat rising in her body.

"You're so beautiful," he said honestly. She looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in those gorgeous blue orbs of his.

She couldn't remember a time in their almost four year relationship, when Edison looked at her the way Fitz was looking at her now. She felt the need to touch him. She grabbed his hand that was on her face and pulled him closer to her.

"Kiss me," she said softly and he did, their tongues entwining in a now familiar dance. They moved around the room never breaking the kiss. She felt the back of her knees hit his king-sized bed. They broke away from their kiss and he stepped away from her.

"Take off your clothes," he said. His voice was low and husky.

* * *

She looked in his eyes and smirked as she began removing her clothes slowly, piece by piece until she was only wearing her lacy red bra and matching boy-shorts. He looked at her the entire time, unable to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe this incredibly gorgeous and sexy woman was undressing herself for him. He vowed right then and there to worship her body all night if she'd let him.

She loved the way he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Her body shivered at all the possibilities. Once she was down to her lingerie. He began taking off his clothes. He started with his short-sleeved button up shirt. He unbuttoned the top four buttons and pulled the shirt over his head. He watched as her eyes took in his bare chest.

He was ripped! His shoulders were broad, his muscles were defined; from his huge arms and biceps, to his perfectly sculpted six pack abs. He was the perfect specimen of a man. Edison worked out when they first started going out. But over the years he got lazy. His body wasn't horrible to look at, but he was nothing compared to Fitz.

"You have a really nice body," she said shyly. He smiled.

"You can thank the Navy for that," he said now standing in his boxers. He came closer to her and took her in his arms and she sent a silent prayer up to heaven thankful for the Navy.

He kissed her again and soon their tongues were doing a dance that was all too familiar. He backed them up until her knees hit the edge of the bed. He put his arm around her waist and lifted her up and placed her on the bed gently. He climbed on top of her and settled himself between her legs. She grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. He held his weight up on his hands. He grinded his pelvis into hers and she broke away from his lips and moaned as she felt his erection come into contact with her core.

He kissed her cheek and the side of her face down to her neck. He licked, nipped and bit at the side of her neck gently and she moaned his name softly, relishing in the feelings of pleasure he was giving her. He cupped her left breast through her bra and squeezed it gently. He placed wet kisses on her mounds and then unclasped the bra from behind. She took it off and threw it in the room somewhere. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples while his hand and fingers played with the other. He licked and bit down on it.

She was panting and trying to pull his mouth closer to her breast. He repeated the same motion on the other while trying to fit as much of her breast in his mouth as he could.

He kissed his way down her stomach and slid her panties off. She was dripping wet and he smiled to himself. This was all for him. All he wanted to do now was make her feel pleasure like she never had before. He kissed her slit and her back arched off the bed. He ran his tongue up and down her slit a few times and then took her nub into his mouth.

"Fitttzzzzz…" she moaned.

Her hands went to his hair. He continued to suck on her clit and placed his hand on her flat stomach to steady her movements a bit. He moved his tongue down to her slit once again and plunged it inside of her. He took his hand off of her stomach and used his thumb to rub circles around her clit. Her back arched off the bed some more as his tongue went in and out of her core.

"Oh…Fitzzz…that….feels so…ohhh…," she said moaning and panting.

He rubbed her clit harder with his thumb as he continued to tongue her down and she couldn't take it anymore. Her back arched off the bed as high as it would go and she came hard screaming his name. He lapped up all of her juices that he could. He took off his boxers and then he kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth. He kissed her on the lips as she came down from her orgasm panting loudly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You taste delicious," he said, and then he looked her in her eyes. She could feel his erection on her thigh and it made her nervous.

"No, one's ever…I've never had that…" she said trailing off.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly. She nodded. "Well I could eat you all day," he said seriously. He looked at her and she blushed. He smiled at her and thought she was adorable.

He kissed her deeply and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it was turning her on more. She put her hand between their bodies and grabbed his erection. He tore his lips from hers and groaned. She stroked him a bit impressed with his size and width. He placed his head in her neck but not before whispering in her ear.

"Livvie if you don't stop that this show will be over before it's started." She giggled.

"Livvie?" she asked jokingly, stroking him still.

"You don't like it?" he said with his face in her neck. He licked the side of her throat and she moaned out.

"I love it…" He picked his head up from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Good," he said before kissing her again. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked as he saw her grab a condom off of his nightstand. He held is weight up on his hands again and watched her rip the condom wrapper with her teeth, and then she grabbed his erection in her hand again and stroked it.

"Yep, I'm sure, unless you don't want too," she said shyly as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. He smirked and grabbed her hand with his and moved it off of his penis. Then he took the condom from her.

"I think he speaks for himself," He said motioning to his penis.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He put the condom on and lined himself up with her opening. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his larger frame. He kissed her hard and entered her at the same time. He swallowed her loud moans with his kiss. Then tore his lips away from hers and groaned at the incredible feeling of their bodies being joined in this most intimate way. She was so tight and he was so filling. Both of them felt complete. He stretched her walls deliciously. And her walls gripped onto him for dear life. He started moving slowly but each time he did her walls would grip him so tight he didn't think he'd be able to move out of her.

"Livvie…you're so tight…" he groaned out.

"Mmmm… you're so big…" she moaned digging her nails into his back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he went in deeper. He moved a little faster and she started meeting his thrust.

"Harder!" she yelled and he complied. He moved faster and harder and she moved with him. "Ohhhh…shit…Fitttzzzz, it feels…so…Oh God!" she screamed arching her back off the bed as high as it would go.

"Fuck…Livvie," he groaned out. He was so deep and she was so wet he thought he would drown inside of her. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him hard taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Her walls clenched around him super tight and he felt her explode around him.

"Ohhhh...Shit…Fitttzzzz!" she screamed coming hard seeing stars behind her eyes. He followed shortly after moaning out her name. Once his movements stilled he pulled out of her. She instantly felt empty without him. They lay there next to each other panting and covered in sweat.

"Wow," she said trying to get her breathing back to normal. She couldn't think of anything else to describe what had to be the best sex of her life.

"You can say that again," he said panting as well. He'd never had an experience like that with another girl.

He got out the bed, took the used condom off and discarded it. She yarned exhausted from a combination of the alcohol and their activities. He smiled as he got back into bed and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him. Within minutes she was out like a light. He smiled down at her as her breathing became more even and closed his eyes as sleep over took him. He barely knew this girl but could picture himself going to sleep like this every night and waking up to her every morning. He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

He was woken up the next morning by his cell phone alarm. He reached over on his nightstand and turned it off before opening his eyes. He felt for her on the other side of the bed and noticed that she was gone. He opened his eyes and sighed thinking maybe this was all a dream. He looked around his room and noticed that all of her clothing was gone. Maybe it was a dream, he thought. His phone vibrated again indicating that he had a email when he noticed a note scribbled on a napkin. The napkin was on his nightstand next to his cell. He sat up in bed, picked it up and read it.

_"Had a great time last night, look me up if you're ever in D.C. Livvie," _she kissed the napkin with her red lipstick leaving lip prints on it. He smiled and picked up his cell phone and immediately called his father. Big Gerry answered on the second ring. Fitz didn't even wait for him to say hello before he said.

"I know where I want to go for law school, I wanna go to Georgetown," he said smiling.


	2. Here We Go Again

**(A/N: Thanks for the response to this story. It truly is an overwhelming feeling, having people enjoy your work. Well here you go. Enjoy)**

**_"Here We Go Again"_**

Olivia got up early the next morning after their tryst and decided to get back on the road. She thought about waking Fitz but decided against it. What would she say to him if she did? She didn't want an awkward morning after exchange. She had a great time with him last night but she knew nothing else would become of the two of them. She lived in D.C. and he was from California. She didn't know anything about him. He could've been involved with someone else for all she knew. She hoped that that wasn't the case. She didn't want to be one of those girls.

But she couldn't deny that she felt a connection between the two of them last night that went deeper than sex. So against her better judgment she left him a note. She didn't think that she would see him again, but hoped that she would one day. He looked so peaceful sleeping there when she left him. She placed a kiss on his cheek unable to help herself. He stirred a bit and she panicked for a second, thinking she had woke him up. But he just smiled and continued to slumber on. He was adorable.

She snuck out of the room after leaving the note near his cell phone on the nightstand. She took a cab back to her hotel, checked out and hit the road. It was amazing what a one night with an amazing man could do. Yesterday she was upset, hurt and confused. Today she felt well rested, energized and free. Like she told Fitz the night before, the signs were there. But she ignored them afraid of disrupting the normalcy that came with being in a relationship with Edison Davis.

They both came from similar backgrounds. Edison's parents both went to Georgetown and graduated with law degrees. They moved back to their hometown of New York City and opened Davis and Associates. Business was slow at first until they had their big break with a high profile murder case in the late nineties. They proved their clients innocence when the odds were highly against him and that made their career. They have since opened up several other law firms across the country in places like California, D.C., Georgia, Florida and Vermont.

Though they both loved their law careers, Robert and Elena Davis had bigger plans for Edison. They were both very invested in their son's life and career. They wanted Edison to become a Senator from the great state of New York one day and were looking to take him all the way to the White House.

When Robert Davis met Elijah Pope five years ago at a benefit dinner for the then Governor of New York, the two of them got to talking about their children. Eli was the Lieutenant Governor at the time and Edison was going into his first year of law school. Olivia was in her last year of high school. Eli explained to Robert that Olivia was looking into colleges for the next year and he wanted her to go to his and Maya's alma mater Columbia. But Olivia wanted to get away from the state of New York. Eli wanted great things for his daughter and going to an Ivy League school was one of them.

Robert told him about Edison and Georgetown. He told Eli that if he let Olivia go to Georgetown that he'd have Edison keep an eye on her. Edison knew the ends and outs of the school and Robert would have him make sure that Olivia was taken care of. The two of them hadn't thought that Olivia and Edison would become more than friends, mostly because of their age difference. But Olivia was always mature for her age so it wasn't that big of a surprise. Olivia and Edison began dating a month into her freshman year and had been together ever since. They both were very smart, attractive, young and from well off families. Robert could see them going all the way to the White House. Once he told Eli his plan to get them there; Eli was on board.

Of course Olivia didn't know of their parents plans, she just thought that her father loved Edison because he never had a son of his own. Eli liked Edison enough, but he liked the fact that his daughter could be in the history books even more so.

* * *

Olivia's mood dampened by the time she'd gotten twenty minutes away from home at the governor's mansion. She knew her parents weren't expecting her and she wished that she could go anywhere but home. Though she was excited to see her mother, she dreaded seeing her father. She knew that he would only ask her questions about stupid Edison and his stupid job at his parents stupid law firm. She rolled her eyes and decided to think about something else, like her night with the sexy senators son.

She pulled up in front of the Governor's mansion twenty minutes later and got out of the car. She left her luggage in the car and went into the house. She didn't realize how tired she was until she got in the house. The combination of crying, alcohol and hot sex could really do a number on a person's body. She didn't regret the last two though. It was around 8:00 am when she arrived so she knew her father and mother were up probably already dressed getting ready for their day. She smelled the sweet aroma of their chef's cooking coming from the kitchen. She closed the front door and turned to see her mother coming down the marble staircase.

"Olivia, what a pleasant surprise," said Maya happily. Olivia smiled. Her mother was like her best friend also her biggest role model.

Maya Pope was the definition class. She was intelligent, beautiful and kind. She was everything Olivia wanted to be. Like Olivia, her mother was an only child. She was born and raised in New York City. She went to Columbia at the age of seventeen and continued her education there until she graduated with her law degree. She met and fell in love with Eli Pope while they were in college. Their love story was the stuff of movies. While Maya came from a well off family, with her mother being a doctor and her father being a lawyer.

Eli Pope was the complete opposite. His father died when he was only four years old, he was killed in a street fight over a gambling game gone wrong. His mother struggled to raise him and his younger sister Denise in 1970's Brooklyn. It was a dangerous place to live. Eli saw his first dead body when he was only seven years old. A lot more would follow. But his mother kept him and Denise out of trouble. When Eli was nineteen; his mother died from cancer. He was left to take care of sister and his college expenses all on his own. But he managed. Eli worked three jobs and went to school full time while making sure that Denise kept her grades up and graduated top of her class in high school. Her father was a self made man and for that Olivia admired him. But he was so used to controlling things that he didn't know how to let her make her own decisions sometimes and that drove her crazy. Her mom on the other hand allowed her to grow and be her own person and she adored her for that.

"Momma, hey," she said smiling brightly. She hugged Maya tightly when she stood in front of her. Maya hugged her back equally as fierce.

"What are you doing home so early, we hadn't expected you for another week," said Maya after they broke their embrace. Olivia looked down and then in her mother's eyes and immediately Maya knew that something was wrong. "Liv, honey what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Olivia forced a smile and shook her head.

"Can we talk about it later momma, I'm really tired," she said yawning. Maya smiled sadly but nodded. She hated seeing her daughter upset. But she knew that Olivia would come to her when she was ready. They had an open relationship like that.

"Of course baby," she said squeezing her arm. Olivia thanked her and was about to go upstairs to her bedroom when she saw her father at the top of the stairs. She sighed; she knew she wasn't going to be getting to bed anytime soon now. Eli looked at her with a puzzling look on his face.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he asked walking down the stairs dressed in his three-piece black suit and tie for the day. Olivia groaned inwardly.

"Elijah Rowan Pope, is that any way to greet your only daughter?" asked Maya scolding him lightly. Eli smiled at Maya and then turned to Olivia.

"I apologize, it's good to see you sweetheart," he said hugging his daughter. Olivia hugged him back. "How are you feeling?" he asked pulling away from the hug.

"I'm really tired," said Olivia honestly.

"Well Georgina's just finished breakfast, come get some food, it'll wake you right up," he said motioning towards the dining room. Olivia sighed.

"I'm not hungry dad, I just wanna sleep."

"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you can sleep afterwards," he said walking towards the kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes behind his back. and Maya smiled.

"Come on baby," she said grabbing Olivia's hand. Olivia held her mom's hand and went to the dinning room reluctantly.

* * *

Her father always insisted that they have all their meals together in the formal dining room that seated twelve. It made him feel important; to Olivia it was ridiculous. Her father sat at the head of the table and her mother sat to his right, while Olivia sat to his left. There was a spread of food laid out on the table. There was sausage, pancakes, bacon, waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, an assortment of breakfast pastries and a variety of juices and coffee.

"Olivia do you want to bless the food?" asked her father looking at her. Olivia knew it was more of a command than a question. So she grabbed his hand and her mother's from across the table and said a quick blessing over the food.

"Amen," the all said at the same time. Afterwards they all began filling their plates with food.

"So Liv, how was Miami?" asked her mother.

"It was great," she said smiling. "I wish I would've stayed down there," she said quietly.

"Speaking of vacation aren't you supposed to be in New York City today visiting Edison?" asked her father. She groaned knowing that this was coming. Her father never did waste any time beating around the bush.

"There was a change of plans," was all she said. Eli looked at her curiously.

"Did you and Edison have a little disagreement Liv?" he asked drinking his coffee.

"No dad," she said quickly wanted this conversation to be over. Maya sensed Olivia's hesitation to talk about Edison and decided to change the subject.

"Eli honey, what's your day looking like?" she asked.

"Just a few meetings about the state budget, so Liv what did you and Edison fight about this time?" he asked.

"Dad, we didn't fight. I just didn't want to be there," she said eating some of her pancakes.

"Eli leave the girl alone, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it," said Maya knowingly.

"Nonsense, that's the problem with all these young couples now a days, communication is the key to any healthy relationship. Liv honey, I'm sure if you and Edison just talk out your issues you can solve whatever problems you're having," he said smiling wisely. Olivia dropped her utensils on her plate with a clank and turned to her father quickly.

"I left New York City because Edison was cheating on me dad. He was screwing someone else in his bed when I showed up to his apartment to surprise him a day early okay!" she said yelling. She got up from the table and tried to run to her room before the tears came but she did not succeed. Talking to her father caused all of those feelings of hurt and betrayal to resurface.

Eli was shocked and could do nothing but sit there staring at the spot his daughter had just vacated. Maya shook her head at him and got up from the table as well. She went to Olivia's room and found her lying down on her stomach crying on her bed with her face in her pillow.

* * *

She entered Olivia's room cautiously and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. She knew something was off about Edison. She didn't really like the boy if she was honest with herself. He was self-centered, egotistical and arrogant. But for some reason Olivia was so in love with him, so she accepted him for her daughter's sake. She rubbed Olivia's back in soothing circles and spoke comforting words to her daughter. Soon Olivia's sobs became sniffles and she turned to on her side to face her mother.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry he hurt you," she said sadly. She wished there was more that she could do. But she knew there were no words could make Olivia feel much better right now. Only time would heal these wounds. Olivia sat up and hugged her mother.

"It's not that he cheated mom, it's that I've been living a lie this entire time. I thought he loved me, he said he did, I guess he didn't love me enough," said Olivia sadly.

"Liv, you listen to me, any man that loves you will not treat you that way. You are so special; you're intelligent, beautiful, and very kind. You're going to make some man very happy one day. Edison was just another frog you had to kiss before you meet your prince," said Maya smiling. Olivia laughed she could picture Edison as a frog.

"Thanks momma, you always know just what to say," said Olivia smiling.

"It's what I'm here for baby," she said as Olivia sat beside her on the bed. "So, where were you last night, I'm assuming you got to Edison during sometime in the day, why didn't you come home after you saw him?" she asked.

"I didn't feel like getting the interrogation I knew was coming," she said rolling her eyes. Her mom laughed a bit. "Plus I was hurt and upset. I just wanted to be alone. So I got a hotel room for the night about an hour away and went to a bar," said Olivia honestly.

"By yourself?" asked her mother curiously.

"Yes," said Olivia slowly, but her cheeks began turning crimson and her mother knew something else was up.

"Did you leave by yourself?" she asked almost laughing at how red Olivia's cheeks were.

"No," Olivia said quietly blushing harder than before. Maya nodded knowingly.

"Were you safe?" she asked?

"Of course." Maya smiled satisfied with that answer. She was so happy that she and Olivia had the kind of relationship where they could talk about any and everything.

"Good. So this one night stand, was that all it was or did you all exchange numbers?" asked Maya.

"No numbers exchanged, but I felt something different with him mom, something real," she said reminiscing a bit. Her mother could tell by the look on her face that Olivia felt more than she was capable of understanding. Maya smiled.

"Well baby don't rush into things ok, you just ended your relationship with Edison. I wouldn't want you hurting this other man because you haven't dealt with your feelings yet," said Maya wisely. Olivia nodded.

"I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now anyway mom, but I do hope that I see him again," she said hopefully. Maya smiled, every dark cloud had a silver lining.

* * *

Fitz was getting out of the cab at his father's ranch in Santa Barbara. He was excited to see his baby sister and even his step-mom. But his father always put a damper on any good mood he had. Big Gerry had a way of making you feel like the smallest person in the world. He did that to Fitz often. But he was excited very though, when Fitz picked Georgetown for law school. He knew he could keep a close eye on him there. Big Gerry and his second wife Elizabeth Grant nee' North resided in Arlington Virginia, which was about a ten minute drive from D.C.

Big Gerry met Elizabeth North ten years ago in D.C. at the White House Correspondence Dinner. She was thirty-five years old then and already a partner at Douglas and Doyle Associates. Their law firm was known for handling political scandals but still practiced law in a courtroom. Elizabeth's beauty and brains captivated Big Gerry, it didn't hurt that she came from good breeding as well. She lived for her career and her name alone put fear into any opponent in the courtroom. But outside of her professional life, Elizabeth was a kind-hearted and considerate woman. Fitz didn't know what she saw in Big Gerry, but she was the only one that could calm him. And in a weird way they actually made a great couple.

He grabbed his bags from the cab driver and turned around to take in the California air. He missed it so much when he was away. He looked up at the house and saw that his whole family was standing on the porch to greet him. He groaned when he realized that Mellie was there as well. His father's doing no doubt. Why the hell couldn't he stay out of Fitz's personal life? Fitz took a deep breath and walked up to the porch to greet his family.

"Welcome back son," said Big Gerry as Fitz stood in front of him. Big Gerry gave Fitz a firm handshake. Fitz smiled at his father and turned his attention to the next person in line.

"Hey Fitz, you're looking well," said Elizabeth. Fitz smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Liz, you look good yourself," he said breaking the embrace.

"Hey Fitzy," said Kate his baby sister. Though she wasn't really a baby anymore, standing at 5'7" and being twenty-two years old. Fitz smiled, she had to be his favorite person in the world.

"Hey Catty," he said smiling as her face frowned up at his un-clever nickname he'd given her years ago. He hugged her the tightest and longest before letting her go. Fitz and his younger sister were very close. They were both really young when their mother died and they leaned on each other for support when Big Gerry formed a bad-drinking habit.

Mellie had been quiet up to this point. She was smiling from ear to ear when she saw Fitz. He looked so good. His time in the Navy definitely did his body justice. Not that he was horrible to look at before. It was just something about him serving in the military that made him seem manlier.

She had been devastated when he told her about his enlistment right after graduation. He told her that he thought they'd be better off apart because he didn't want to do a long distance relationship and have her waiting for him. She cried but understood. Though she waited for him anyway. And now that he was back they could finally be together or so she thought.

"Fitz baby, I've missed you so much," she said when he finally stood in front of her. She stepped up to give him a kiss but he stepped back.

"Hi Mellie," he said and then he walked in the house. No hug, no kiss or anything. Mellie couldn't help the frown that formed instantly on her face.

* * *

His family and Mellie followed him inside and into the living room. They talked for a bit as Fitz told them some Navy stories, while Kate told them stories of campus life. Elizabeth spoke about her firm and Big Gerry entertained them with stories from the senate. Mellie barely got a word in during their little family reunion before Fitz was claiming that he was tired. He excused himself and went upstairs to his room. Mellie huffed and decided to leave. He'd be there for the whole summer. She'd come back tomorrow and they would talk. She would make sure of that.

About thirty minutes after he went to his room, his sister opened his door and came in. Fitz was sitting up on his bed getting ready to call one of his childhood friends Stephen when she came in. He looked up at her and she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Who is she?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to him, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Who's what now?" he asked confused. He turned to face her.

"Who is the girl that left your neck looking like you were attacked by bugs?" she asked laughing. Fitz hands flew to his neck and he laughed as well before removing them.

"Maybe I was attacked by bugs," he said jokingly, Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I wasn't born yesterday Fitzgerald," she said jokingly as well. "Now tell me who she is or I'll put that picture of you in footie pajamas on my facebook page," she said warning him. She laughed as the color drained from his face.

"Fine," he said sighing. "If you must know, I met the woman of my dreams last night," he said getting starry eyed. Kate smiled.

"Oh do tell more," she said nudging him.

"I was at a bar near Albany in New York; just sitting there drinking thinking about the future. You know the usual," he said casually.

"Of course," she said playing along.

"When in walks the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She sat at the bar a few stools down and I couldn't stop staring at her," he said smiling. Kate smiled as well; she'd never seen her brother's face light up when he spoke about any other girl before. This one must be special she thought smiling; as she listened to him continue on.

"Anyway, she called me on it of course and we sparked up a conversation. Turns out she was at the bar trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She'd caught her boyfriend cheating on her a few hours before."

"Damn, what an asshole," she said disgustedly. Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so we talked, did a few shots together and I danced with her," he said smiling.

"You danced?" she asked shocked. Fitz nodded and smiled. "No way," she said disbelievingly. Fitz never danced.

"Yep, and I kissed her, right there on the dance floor. One thing led to another, we went back to my hotel room and…" she cut him off there.

"Spare me the dirty details big brother," she said laughing. He smiled.

"Well we had a great night together, this morning when I woke up she was gone," he said a little sadly.

"Aww, poor Fitzy," she said speaking in a baby voice jokingly. He laughed,

"But she left me a note," he said optimistically.

"Really, what'd it say?" she asked curiously.

"Look me up if you're ever in D.C.," he said reminiscing. Kate shook her head laughing.

"Don't tell me you're going all the way to Georgetown in hopes of running into a girl you met in New York," she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Fine then I won't tell you," he said smirking.

"Oh Fitzy what am I to do with you?" she asked jokingly. He shrugged smiling.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Olivia, Olivia Pope."

"Sounds familiar," said Kate with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's because she's the daughter of Governor Eli Pope of the state of New York," said Fitz knowingly.

"The democratic Governor of the state of New York?" asked Kate smirking. Fitz nodded.

"Oh dad's gonna love this," she said smiling as she got off of Fitz bed. Fitz shrugged.

"I don't care about what Big Gerry thinks," said Fitz nonchalantly.

"Obviously," she said sarcastically. "Well what are you going to do about Mellie?" she asked facing him.

"The same thing you do about Robert," he said smirking. Robert was her father's political hook-up. They dated for a while until Kate found herself bored out of her mind in their relationship. Robert still pursued her but Kate wasn't interested anymore. Kate rolled her eyes at Fitz at the mention of Robert's name.

"And what is that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ignore her," he said. Kate laughed.

"Good luck with that big bro," she said walking to the door. "Oh and Fitz," she said as she reached the door to his bedroom. She turned back and looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her as well.

"I hope you find her," she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Yeah me too," he said. Kate offered him another smile and then left out of his room.

* * *

As soon as she left Fitz called Stephen to see what he was up too. He and Stephen grew up together in Santa Barbara. They went to the same boarding school when they were younger and attended Harvard undergrad together. Stephen had just graduated from Harvard Law School this year. Fitz hadn't spoken to him since his graduation day a few months ago.

"Hello," said Stephen on the other end. He sounded a little distraught.

"What's up dude, I haven't spoken to you in forever."

"Yeah I know military boy, how's the Navy treating ya?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm out as of two days ago," he said smiling.

"That's cool mate," he said happy for his friend but Fitz could tell that something else was on his mind.

"What's up Stevie you sound distracted dude?" he asked concerned.

"My fucking parents man," he said sighing.

"What happened this time?" asked Fitz jokingly. Stephen and his parents never really got along. They were super conservative, while Stephen was damn near the definition of liberal. He got into trouble often with his parents because of his views.

"You know I was supposed to work for their corporate law firm after I graduated from Law School this year." Fitz nodded.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that," he said.

"Well I got an offer from Douglas and Doyle in D.C. one of the top firms in the country. You know the firm Liz works for," he said and Fitz nodded on the other end of the phone. "And when I told them I wanted to take the job there, they threaten to cut me off financially. No car, no condo, no money, no nothing. I'm basically broke if I take this job," said Stephen frustrated.

"Damn dude that sucks," he said shaking his head. How could Stephen's parents not want him to follow his dreams?

"Tell me about it," he said sighing. "Looks like I'll be stuck in California for the rest of my fucking life." Fitz shook his head sad for his friend, when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, I have an idea that might help you," he said smiling.

"Really, what's that?" he asked hopefully.

"We haven't spoken in a while so I know you don't know this, but I'm going to Georgetown in the fall to start law school," he said happily.

"Really that's awesome mate," said Stephen smiling. He always thought Fitz would make a great lawyer some day.

"Yeah, and guess what; Georgetown just so happens to be in D.C." he said smiling. "Big Gerry's renting me a three bedroom condo out there while I'm in school," he said. Stephen shook his head and laughed.

"What the hell do you need three bedrooms for?" he asked.

"Who knows, you know how Big Gerry is, he's super extravagant," said Fitz rolling his eyes. "Anyway, one of those bedrooms could be yours if you want it." Stephen smiled wider than a kid at the candy store on the other end of the phone.

"Seriously mate?" he asked disbelievingly. Fitz nodded and shrugged.

"I don't see why not, it'll be just like the old days," said Fitz smiling. Stephen almost did a happy dance on the other end of the phone but calmed down a little.

"I won't have any money at first but I promise I'll pay you some rent as soon as I get my first check," he said seriously. Fitz waved it off.

"Come on dude, you don't have to pay any rent," he said rolling his eyes. "I'll just tell Big Gerry you're staying there until you can get on your feet. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Ok, but I have to do something mate," he said.

"How about we go to a bar when you get your first check and celebrate," he suggested.

"You got it mate," said Stephen smiling. "Seriously Fitz, you just saved my arse, you have no idea how much this means to me," said Stephen truly grateful. Fitz smiled.

"Don't mention it dude, you're actually doing me a favor. I won't know anyone when I get to D.C." he said. Then he thought of the beautiful girl he met at the bar.

Well he'd know at least one other person he thought smiling. This was going to be a great year. He was moving to a new city with his best friend and on his way to finding the woman of his dreams again. This was definitely going to be a great year. He'd make sure of that.

**(A/N: Fitz is very optimistic isn't he LOL. Up next Olivia and crew get back to campus. R&amp;R as always your responses are greatly appreciated.)**


	3. Back On Campus

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I do appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys never cease to amaze me LOL. Anyway here you go enjoy…)**

_**"Back On Campus"**_

Olivia and Quinn had spent all day Sunday unpacking their things. They were settling back into their four-bedroom, two story, townhouse that Olivia's dad rented for them when they were on campus. Quinn paid rent as well but not as much as she'd like too. Olivia didn't see the point in taking money from her friend, but Quinn insisted that she pulled her weight. So Olivia didn't argue with her about it.

Their house was a five-minute walk to campus so it was really convenient to everything in Georgetown. Neither one of them fancied staying in the dorms after freshman year, and didn't want to join a sorority, like Abby did. So living off campus worked well for Quinn and Olivia. They were really good roommates and living together actually made their friendship stronger.

Olivia was finishing up unpacking her last suitcase when Quinn knocked on her door and entered her bedroom. She looked up as Quinn came in.

"Hey Liv, Abby's here and I'm making margaritas," she said happily. Olivia smiled.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec," she said taking her favorite stuffed animal out of her suitcase and placing it on her queen-sized bed. Quinn nodded and left Olivia too it.

Olivia came downstairs about five minutes later and went towards the kitchen. She heard laughter, blender mixing and the latest Beyonce album.

_"We be all night…"_ sang Abby dancing around the kitchen with a frozen margarita in her hand. Olivia laughed. Abby was and always would be a party girl. Olivia shook her head still laughing and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Look's like I'm far behind," joked Olivia as she noticed the half empty pitcher of frozen margarita.

"You're totally behind, you need to catch up. This is our second pitcher Liv," said Abby happily dancing to the music.

"Damn drunkies," she joked. "You couldn't even wait for me," she said laughing. They both laughed and Quinn said.

"It's senior year Liv, hell no we couldn't wait for you." They all laughed at that and sat down at the kitchen table after Quinn turned the music down. Olivia poured herself a margarita and began catching up.

"So how was your summer Quinn?" asked Olivia sipping slowly so she wouldn't get a brain freeze.

"Yeah, slut who ditched her best friends this summer to go backpacking through Europe, with her wanna be boyfriend," said Abby jokingly. Olivia laughed and Quinn blushed brightly.

Abby was referring to their friend Huck. Huck and Quinn had been dancing around their feelings for each other since freshman year. During freshman year when Huck, Harrison and Abby finally finished rushing their perspective fraternities and sorority, they all went to an end of the school year frat party. Quinn and Huck got super drunk and hooked up. It was the best night of Quinn's life, but Huck was still pining after his ex-girlfriend at the time, Kim. So nothing ever became of the two of them.

Quinn understood his dilemma and didn't want to ruin their friendship. But she also neglected to tell Huck that their encounter was her first time. Though they were awkward around each other for a few weeks, their friendship got back on track during the summer when they both stayed in D.C. for work. They were closer than ever, but never crossed that line again. Quinn was still very much into Huck, but he always gave her mixed signals and had been off and on with Kim since then.

"Shut up Abby," said Quinn blushing still. Olivia laughed again and Abby smirked.

"Did you two fuck again?" she asked bluntly. Olivia almost spit out her drink from laughing so hard. "Yep the alcohol was definitely hitting her," she thought

"Abby you're so disgusting," said Quinn scoffing.

"What? You two have been dancing around each other since freshman year," said Abby continuing to sip her drink. "It's kind of annoying to see the looks you two constantly give each other when you think no one's paying attention," said Abby rolling her eyes.

"We do not give each other looks," said Quinn arguing.

"You kinda do," said Olivia grinning after Quinn blushed again at her revelation. Abby nodded and smiled again.

"Told you," she said gleefully. "Now did you two hook up again or not?" asked Abby eager to know.

"No we didn't!" said Quinn snapping. Abby laughed and Olivia continued to sip her drink.

"Someone sounds a little pissed about that," said Abby jokingly.

"Oh, fuck off Abby," said Quinn waving her off.

"What happened?" asked Olivia.

She thought fore sure that when Quinn told them she was going to Europe this summer with Huck and some other people in their European history class, that the two of them would finally open their eyes, and take the next step in their relationship.

"Kim came," said Quinn sighing. Olivia rolled her eyes. Abby scoffed.

"She's wasn't even in the damn class," said Abby annoyed.

"Right, how the hell did she get to go?" asked Olivia curiously. Quinn rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp from her margarita glass, and then she said.

"Her father's best friends with the head of the history department."

"So they got back together?" asked Abby getting up to make another round of frozen margaritas. She looked over at Quinn as the blender mixed waiting for the answer. Olivia looked on interested in the answer as well. Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, but he spent the whole trip with her so I'd assume it's a yes," she said sighing. Olivia and Abby felt bad for their friend and didn't know why Huck couldn't see how totally in love with him Quinn was.

"He's an ass," said Abby. Olivia laughed and nodded in agreement. Huck was one of their best friends but he was very thick at times. "So Liv, you finally wised up and ditched the Cosby kid eh?" said Abby smoothly transitioning the conversation. Quinn looked shocked obviously she had been left out of the loop.

"Say what, Liv what happened with you and Edison?" asked Quinn?

Olivia sighed. She hadn't really told Abby why she broke things off with Edison, just that she did. With Quinn being in Europe until the end of the summer, Olivia hadn't had a chance to talk to her about what happened. She was dreading the conversation but knew it was coming.

"I was supposed to spend a week with him in New York City this summer. I went up to surprise him early and found him fucking some girl in his apartment," she said letting out a deep breath.

"Wait what!" yelled Abby outraged. "Liv you didn't tell me that fucking part!" she yelled still angry.

"Are you serious Liv," asked Quinn not believing her ears.

Olivia and Edison were like the perfect couple when they were together on campus. People often envied their relationship. To hear this was truly astonishing. Abby just glared off into space angry that Olivia neglected to tell her about Edison's cheating.

"Yeah as serious as a heart attack," said Olivia polishing off her third margarita.

"Why didn't you tell me this Liv?" asked Abby hurt that Olivia would withhold this information from her. "I would've gone to New York and fucked some shit up. That fucking bastard!" yelled Abby angrier than Olivia had ever seen her before.

"Because of this," said Olivia motioning at how Abby was acting. "And what makes you think I didn't fuck shit up?" asked Olivia smirking at Abby.

"What did you do?" asked Quinn laughing. Abby came over and poured some them some more margaritas and sat down.

"I took his favorite golf club and broke every fucking thing in his place that I could find. I swung it at him a couple of times but the cheating fucker ducked," said Olivia casually shrugging. "I guess it's a good thing he didn't get hit otherwise I'd probably be in jail right now," she said laughing. Quinn laughed as well.

"I've taught you well young one," said Abby clinking their glasses together. Olivia laughed. "But next time call me!" she said loudly. Olivia laughed again and nodded her head.

"Has he tried to call you?" asked Quinn.

"He hasn't stopped," said Olivia. "I want to switch numbers, but I know my dad will just give him my new one. It's fucking annoying," said Olivia angrily.

"Wait does your dad know that that sack of shit cheated on you?" asked Abby. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, but he has it in his head that we're going to be like the black Kennedy's or something. He's fucking delusional. There's no getting through to that man," said Olivia shrugging.

"Damn Liv, that's fucked up," said Quinn still shocked that Edison was cheating.

"Who was the bitch that he cheated with, do you know her?" asked Abby.

"Some stupid slut, it doesn't fucking matter. I'm over Edison's ass," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Liv, he was your first love. Those feelings just don't go away," said Quinn sympathetically.

"Fuck him," said Olivia nonchalantly as she drink some more.

"Here, here!" cheered Abby holding up her glass before drinking from it. Quinn and Olivia laughed at their more than slightly inebriated friend.

"So did you go straight home after you caught Edison, what did your parents say?" asked Quinn.

"Well I didn't go straight home. I went to a bar outside of Albany and met someone," said Olivia blushing.

"Who? Bitch you just broke up with Bill Cosby Jr. and you've already got someone else?" asked Abby a little jealous. Quinn and Olivia laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Abby," said Quinn.

"I don't have someone else. He was more like a one night stand," said Olivia reminiscing. "We met at the bar, talked for a bit. Got drunk together and I let him take me back to his hotel room that night," said Olivia casually.

"What?!" asked Abby amazed, Quinn looked at Olivia equally shocked. Being the daughter of a Governor, Olivia never did irrational things like that that was more Abby's style.

"Yeah," he turned my night around completely. I'm almost happy that I caught Edison when I did. Because of it I met him," said Olivia smiling.

"Does this mystery man have a name?" asked Quinn smirking.

"Fitz," said Olivia almost whispering his name like she did the night when they were together.

"Fitz, that's a weird name," said Abby laughing.

"It's short for Fitzgerald you dumbass," said Olivia laughing as well.

"Still weird Liv," said Abby sticking to her point.

"His full name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Why do you know his full name, he was just a rebound fuck right?" asked Abby. Quinn's eyes grew wide when Olivia told them his full name. Quinn was very much into politics and knew all the members of the house and senate by memory.

"As in the son of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Second, senator from California? The Republican senator from California?" she asked. Abby looked back and forth between Quinn and Olivia.

"Yep," said Olivia smiling.

"Liv, what the hell. I leave you alone for a few hours and now you're screwing republicans," asked Abby disbelievingly throwing up her hands in mock frustration.

"Just because his dad's a republican doesn't mean that he is," argued Liv.

"What political party are you for?" asked Abby knowingly.

"I'm apolitical," said Olivia smartly.

"Bullshit Liv, I call bullshit!" said Abby loudly. Quinn laughed and Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Shut up Abby," said Olivia laughing.

"How was the sex?" asked Quinn?

"Incredible, hands down the best sex I've ever had," said Olivia honestly as the liquor flowed through her allowing honesty to come freely. Quinn squealed and Abby smirked.

"See! I knew sweater-vest wasn't putting it down right," said Abby shaking her head.

"Shut the fuck up Abby!" both Olivia and Quinn yelled at the same time. Then they all laughed together.

"Damn, really?" asked Quinn. "That sucks, you might never see him again," said Quinn. Olivia nodded.

"You're kidding right," said Abby. "Even if she did see him again there's no way Papa Pope would allow his precious first lady in training to date a republican," said Abby sarcastically. They all laughed.

"My dad doesn't dictate my life you guys," said Olivia trying to be convincing. They both gave her a look that said they knew better. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well whatever, not after today he doesn't I'm gonna date whoever the hell I want too. But Quinn's right, I'll probably never see him again. So it doesn't matter anyway," said Olivia shrugging.

"Aww, Livvie wivvie, did the republican hottie rock your world?" asked Abby in a baby voice.

"You're such a bitch," said Olivia laughing. Quinn laughed too and Abby shrugged when their doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Olivia getting up to answer the door. She walked to the front door and opened it to see two gentlemen on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Hey there stranger," said one of the guys. Olivia smiled brightly as she jumped into his arms and he twirled her around.

"Harrison!" she exclaimed happily.

Harrison Wright was Olivia's cousin, younger than her by three months. His father was the first African-American Democratic Governor for their home state of Georgia. His father loved his home state so much that he named Harrison's older sister Georgia.

"Hey Liv," said Harrison happily hugging her tightly. She had to be his favorite cousin. They had a lot in common besides being the same age. Like their overbearing fathers. He put her down and she went to hug Huck.

"Hey there Huckleberry," she said smiling as she called him by his nickname he only let her use.

"Hey Liv," he said smiling as he hugged her. Once they broke apart she stepped aside so that they could come inside. They all went into the kitchen and Harrison walked over to Abby and Quinn who were still sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey there lovely ladies. How are Harry's angels?" he asked side arm hugging both Abby and Quinn at the same time. Abby rolled her eyes at the play on Charlie's angels Harrison always attempted when he referred to her and Quinn. Quinn groaned as Huck stole some of her drink. Olivia just stood in the doorway and laughed at the sight. This was her family away from New York and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're not your fucking angels Harrison," said Abby rolling her eyes pushing Harrison off of her.

"No cus my angels only have dirty mouths in the bedroom," he said smirking. Then he high-fived Huck, who quickly tried to play it off as if nothing happened.

"Ugh, Liv he's disgusting how are you related to this?" asked Abby scoffing.

"You know you love me," said Harrison pouring himself some margarita.

"About as much as I'd love a yeast infection," said Abby sarcastically.

"Eww, gross much," said Quinn. Harrison laughed; he always did enjoy Abby's dry humor.

"You guys all settled back in?" asked Huck as he leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

"Just about," said Olivia. "What about you guys has the pandemonium at the frat house died down any?" asked Olivia.

Both Huck and Harrison pledged Omega Chi Delta Fraternity when they arrived here freshman year. Harrison was voted chapter president last semester and he was taking this responsibility very seriously.

"Nope, and you just brought up the reason we stopped by," said Harrison drinking the margarita in his hand. "We're having a frat party this Friday," he exclaimed happily. "First one of the school year, complete toga style. Abby's gotta be there because she's in our sister sorority," he said smirking at Abby. She rolled her eyes. "But we'd love it if you girls would come too, and bring some of your fine friends," said Harrison smiling at Olivia and Quinn.

"Harry, you've slept with like everyone on this campus, who's there left to bring?" asked Quinn sarcastically.

"Not everyone," said Harrison eyeing Abby smirking. She rolled her eyes again. He was referring to her new sorority president Alyssa Wong. Harrison had been eyeing her since she transferred from Johns Hopkins University sophomore year.

"She's taken Harrison. How many times do I have to tell you that," said Abby irritated.

"Until she isn't taken anymore," he said simply, Huck laughed and Abby rolled her eyes again, Harrison was such a douche sometimes.

"Anyway, you guys should come," said Huck finishing the topic off but staring pointedly at Quinn who was none the wise. Quinn nodded eagerly looking at Huck just as he looked away, while Olivia shrugged. She hadn't told Harrison or Huck about her break up with Edison because she knew they'd go crazier than Abby if they found out. Especially Harrison.

"Well, we hate to drink and run, but we're meeting some Tri-Pi's at Clyde's," said Harrison grinning.

"Those Tri-sluts!" exclaimed Abby. "I'd expect that from him," she said pointing at Harrison. "But not you Huck, you let him corrupt you," she asked looking at Huck.

"No, my buddy here needs a night out and a rebound. Kim broke his heart again," said Harrison walking over to Huck and putting his arm around him. Huck glared at him.

"Shut up Harrison."

"You guys broke up again?" asked Olivia.

"This must be a fucking record," exclaimed Abby. Huck shrugged.

"The timing wasn't right," he said shyly.

"When is it ever?" asked Abby under her breath. Olivia hid a snicker and Quinn hid a smile.

"We'll just take some of this to go," said Harrison as he grabbed two plastic cups and filled them with the left over frozen margarita. Abby rolled her eyes again and Olivia laughed at her. He handed one to Huck and said. "It's always a pleasure ladies, well Liv and Quinn it's always a pleasure." Abby flipped him the bird and he smiled at her.

"See you guys at the party Friday," said Huck hopefully. He and Harrison began walking towards the front door when Huck turned to Quinn and said. "You look really nice today." Quinn blushed and Olivia smiled. Abby smirked at the two of them.

"Thanks Huck," she said blushing harder as all eyes were on her. Huck nodded and waved goodbye to them before walking out the front door with Harrison closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Aww, Huck totally likes you," said Olivia.

"Yeah Quinn and him and Kim are done, you need to go hop on that," said Abby. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, we all know how this works. Huck and Kim break up for two weeks, she apologizes and he takes her back," said Quinn.

"That's because he doesn't know how you feel about him," said Olivia.

"Yeah, boys are stupid like that," said Abby. "He doesn't know he has you as an option. Give him the other option," begged Abby. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Some things are just not meant to be," she said simply.

"Maybe the two of you are," encouraged Olivia.

"You believe in fate Liv?" asked Quinn. Olivia nodded.

"The whole idea is quite absurd to me. I have about as much a chance at being meant to be with Huck, then you do meeting the Senator's son again," said Quinn rolling her eyes,

"Who knows maybe we are meant to be, maybe I'll see him again someday," said Olivia optimistically.

"That'd be fucking epic," said Abby.

"It sure would," agreed Olivia.

* * *

Across campus Fitz and Stephen had settled into their Georgetown condo quite nicely. Fitz had managed to avoid Mellie for the duration of the summer. He and Stephen came to D.C. a month early so that Stephen could start his job at the law firm. Fitz always liked Washington; he found it to be a town always on the move. That was very appealing to him.

He'd been several tours of D.C. and even a few of the campus but he hadn't run into Olivia yet. He wasn't worried though. It was still early and he figured that she probably wasn't back on campus yet. He knew that she was special and that somehow some way they'd run into each other in the nation's capital. He felt strongly about it, stronger than he'd ever felt about anything else. He had hope and that was enough for now.

He was sitting in his bedroom when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it and saw that it was Mellie. He groaned frustrated and rolled his eyes. When would that girl learn that he wasn't interested in her anymore. He decided to pick up the phone and put her out of her misery.

"Hello," he said roughly.

"Fitz baby, we haven't spoken all summer, I miss you," she said sweetly.

"Mellie look, I don't know what my father told you but I'm not interested in getting back together with you. You need to move on go be happy because I'm not the guy for you," he said as gently as he could.

"But Fitz..." she tried to argue.

"But nothing Mellie, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me, because this is the last time I'm going to answer. Goodbye Mellie," he said and hung up.

Mellie looked at her phone in shock._ "What the hell,"_ she thought. Only one person could fix this. She scrolled through her call log and called Big Gerry. He'd set Fitz straight, she was sure of it.

**(A/N: So this story will have a lot more ships than just Olivia and Fitz, but they will be the main one. Mellie's kind of delusional huh LOL. Next up the frat party and a certain someone finally runs into a certain someone else LOL. Until next time…)**


	4. Frat Party

**(A/N: Back again, I've really missed writing this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for patiently waiting for me to get this up.)**

_**"Frat Party"**_

It was the first day of law school and Fitz was both excited and nervous at the same time. Stephen assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Fitz was super smart and quick witted, he'd had no problem in law school. But that didn't stop him from worrying. He sat in lecture hall about five rows from the front as he waited on his professor to get there. He looked around the class and glanced at all the students. The class wasn't exactly full, but it wasn't empty either. Most of the students looked nervous but eager. He was glad he wasn't the only one.

He sat back in his chair and pulled out his Microsoft Surface Pro so that he could take notes. A few minutes later his professor walked in. He was a tall distinguished looking gentleman. He wordless walked over to the board and wrote down his name. Professor Samuel Reston was the name he wrote on the board. Once he finished writing his name and the lesson plan for the day he turned to face the class.

"Good morning future wanna be lawyers," he said smiling, as his eyes scanned the classroom, now full of eager students. The class chanted back good morning. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "This class is called Defense 101, and if any of you truly want to be lawyers, you will have to pass this course." Fitz nodded along with his other classmates. He knew that this course was required.

"The first couple of assignments will be tedious," continued the professor as he began to pace in front of the class. He stopped every now and then so that he could look at each of them. "So I being the gracious professor that I am," he said smiling smugly. "I'm going to assign you partners for your first couple of assignments." Some of the students smiled, while others groaned, preferring to work alone. "You'll thank me later," he said going over to his desk.

He picked up a stack of papers off of his desk and handed them to the front from to pass back. "On this paper is the name of your partner, beside your partners name is the first assignment I want you to complete. The assignment will be due within a weeks time," he said smirking as most of the students groaned again. "I'm going to pass out your syllabus and then class will be dismissed. I'm giving you the rest of the day to get to know your partner and to get started on my assignment."

Fitz looked on the paper as it was passed to him to see who his partner was. He scanned the page for his name and finally found it. Next to his name was his partner's name. David Rosen. He'd have to find out who he was after class was dismissed. Fitz worked well with others; he was great at teamwork. It was something that was instilled in him a lot in the Navy. He looked forward to working with this guy. He just hoped David Rosen, whoever he was, was a good team-worker as well. The professor passed the syllabus back and began talking about it. Fitz tried to focus on what the professor was saying, but his thoughts shifted back to that night at the bar and Olivia. He'd been trying hard to run into her on campus but with no such luck. He wondered if they would ever see each other again. He thought about her all the time. He wondered if she was in class right now just like he was. Little did he know, she was.

* * *

Just across campus Olivia sat with Quinn in Professor Sally Langston's Political Theory class. The professor hadn't gotten there yet but she would be there in any minute. She and Quinn sat in the second row of the lecture and were saving a seat for Abby. Abby was late on the first day of class. Olivia didn't know why this surprised her. Abby was always late for everything except for a party. She was hoping that senior year would be different, but she should've known better. She looked around the lecture hall, as the students talked quietly among themselves, and noticed Harrison sitting almost all the way in the back chatting up a cute girl. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Some things definitely never changed.

A few minutes later the professor walked in and the whole class got quiet. Sally Langston had to be one of the most feared professors across campus, she made law school look like a cakewalk. Her class had the highest drop rate of all the classes on campus. But she was a brilliant teacher. Her strict no nonsense teaching style not only made students quiver with fear, but also eager to impress her. Olivia was one of those students. She knew that if she did well in this class an acceptance to law school at Georgetown was a lock. She was both anxious and excited for the challenge.

Sally walked up to the podium with a bright but menacing smile on her face as she looked out at the students. The first day of class was always her favorite. She had been teaching for so long that she could tell by the looks on their faces, which students would make it, and which students would crack under the pressure. Most of these students didn't look like they would make it. She didn't know many of them but had seen a few of them on campus in passing. Her eyes scanned the room some more before she began speaking and they landed on Olivia Pope. Her smiled almost turned genuine for a moment.

She'd heard nothing but good things about Olivia Pope from her fellow colleagues; she even read one of her papers she'd received from a colleague during Olivia's freshman year. It was simply one of the best papers she'd ever read. Olivia Pope would make an excellent lawyer one day. Sally was very excited to be teaching her this semester. She looked forward to molding her mind. Her eyes shifted to Harrison Wright, Olivia's equally smart and promising cousin. If he could focus on her class instead of which girl he would sleep with next then he could become one of her best students as well.

Sally took a deep breath and began her start of term speech. She told the students that she was aware of the drop rate of her class and that most of them wouldn't make it past the first week, she smiled as she saw some of their facial expressions change. She told them that this class would be demanding and that she hoped that they weren't looking forward to an easy semester because they would not be getting one with her. She was about to tell them what she expected from them as students when the door to the lecture hall opened.

* * *

She and all her students turned their heads to see who was coming in the door. A slight frown crossed her features as she recognized the redhead girl. Abby Whelan, she came from a long line of Georgetown grads. Her mother and father both graduated from Georgetown law school with high honors. Her mother was now a senator from the state of Pennsylvania and her father was a Supreme Court justice.

Abby had huge shoes to fill. Sally had heard from some of her colleagues that taught Abby in the past, that she was a very smart and capable student. But that she was lazy and often procrastinated when it came to assignments. She was in a sorority, and a party girl; her professors knew that. A lot of them let her slide because they were friends with her parents. But Sally wasn't about to let that happen, no matter who her parents were. And she was going to make sure that Abby knew that from day one.

"Ms. Whelan," she said firmly, causing everyone's eyes to shift from Abby to Professor Langston. Abby froze where she stood and looked over at the professor. "I assume you own a watch or a phone, something with the time of day on it. Am I correct in my assumption?" she asked smartly. Abby nodded.

"Yes Professor," she responded shakily. Sally nodded from her podium.

"Good and I am sure that you are well aware that my lecture begins at 11:00am and not 11:15," she said not waiting for an answer this time. "If you weren't aware of that fact then you are now." Abby shifted on her feet waiting for this humiliation to be over. The class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "If you a tardy again I will send a write up to your academic advisor. One more tardy after that and you will be forcefully dropped from this class. Am I understood Ms. Whelan?" Abby nodded wordlessly. "Good, now take your seat." Abby quickly made her way to her seat beside Olivia. She sat down quietly and tried to hide the shame on her face.

The student's eyes shifted from their professor back to Abby during the entire conversation. No one had ever spoken to Abby Whelan like that before. Professor Langston was brave. Abby seethed silently from her seat as Professor Langston continued her start of term speech. If that old bitch thought she would get away with talking to her like that, she had another thing coming.

* * *

Friday morning was finally here and it had been along workweek for Stephen. But he enjoyed working at Douglass and Doyle associates. They had some of the smartest lawyers in the country working for them. He met Daniel Douglass and Hollis Doyle last month when he first started work. Both of them were born and raised in the south. They were both charming and intelligent men. They built their firm from the ground up and it was one of the most successful law firms in the country.

Since Stephen had been here, he'd gotten to work under some really brilliant lawyers. He worked under Leo Burgan; they called him a pit-bull in the court. He hadn't lost a case since he started here a few years ago. He also got to work under Elizabeth North and her reputation had been well earned. He'd never actually seen someone cower in a courtroom before. But Elizabeth had that kind of power.

Today he was supposed to be working under pretty boy lawyer Jacob Shaw. Jacob was Hollis Doyle's son in law and it was a rumor going around that the two of them didn't really get along. The only reason Jacob got the job there was because of Hollis's daughter. But that was all talk. He met Jacob a few times in passing and he seemed like a nice guy.

He walked to Jacob's office and waited outside the door. Jacob was in an early morning meeting with another associate. Stephen couldn't wait for the day to be over. He and Fitz hadn't been able to hang out or go to any bars since they'd been in D.C. because he'd been so busy. But he was determined to get a drink tonight, work be damned. He would have all weekend to catch up on work stuff. He smiled as he thought of this, when Jacob's office door opened. Jacob stepped out smiling as he reached Stephen.

"Good morning Stephen," said Jacob as he shook Stephen's hand.

"Good morning," Stephen said greeting him back. Jacob motioned for him to come in his office as two of the other associates he was talking to earlier, leave out. Jacob sat behind his desk and motioned for Stephen to take a seat. Stephen sat down in one of the plush leather chairs facing Jacob's desk.

"How are you liking it here at D&amp;D so far Stephen?" he asked politely.

"It's amazing, I'm so happy to have this opportunity to be working here," said Stephen honestly.

"It is pretty cool, I'm glad you're enjoying it," he said pouring two glasses of water. He handed Stephen one before he took a sip from his. "I've heard good things about you Stephen and I'm pretty excited to work with you myself. But there will be another intern joining us shortly. So I don't want to talk about the case before she gets here," he said. Stephen nodded and they began having small talk, about music and sports, and then there was a knock on his door. Jacob got up to answer the door and Stephen stood up as well. Jacob opened the door and Stephen thought he saw a ghost.

"Here she is Mellie Montgomery, she just started here yesterday," said Jacob as he allowed Mellie in.

"Good morning Jacob, and there are no need for introductions, Stephen and I already know each other. Isn't that right Stephen?" asked Mellie smiling sweetly.

Stephen thought he would gag, all he did was nod quietly while plastering the fakest smile on his face that he could muster. He and Fitz would definitely need that drink now, he thought.

* * *

"I'm not lying mate, when she walked in the fucking office; I thought I would pass out," said Stephen gulping his beer down.

He and Fitz were sitting in a bar in Georgetown it was around 10:00 pm and they were both happy that the weekend had finally begun. Stephen was telling Fitz about his day.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" he asked not believing that she was in Washington D.C. himself.

"Mate, what do you think she's doing here?" asked Stephen sarcastically. "She's here for you, I told you that you should've shut that down before we left," he said finishing off his third beer.

"I spoke to her last week and told her that I wanted nothing to do with her. She's just stubborn as hell," said Fitz shaking his head in disbelief. "Big Gerry must have gotten her a job there, when will he fucking learn to keep his nose out of my business?" asked Fitz frustrated.

"Let me guess the 35th of never," he said laughing. "Big Gerry wants you in the White House with Mellie by your side, that's been the goal from day one Fitzgerald. Nothings changed," said Stephen knowingly. Fitz shook his head.

"I've changed, and I'm not going along with that bullshit plan anymore. Big Gerry and Mellie could both go fuck themselves for all I care," said Fitz finishing off his beer. Stephen laughed.

"Now that'd be a sight to see wouldn't it?" joked Stephen. Fitz scoffed playfully.

"You're disgusting," he said laughing. Stephen shrugged. He was about to call the waiter over to order another beer when some college kids came in talking loudly.

* * *

"Dude, you going to that frat party tonight right?" asked one of the boys to another. The other boy nodded.

"Fuck yeah, it's gonna be awesome. Harrison throws the sickest Toga party's bro," said the boy excitedly.

"Frat party," Stephen mouthed too Fitz. Fitz shook his head in laughter.

"Aren't you too old to be going to frat parties Stephen?" he asked laughing lightly.

"Fuck no, its Friday night, drunk college girls looking to hook up sounds just like my kind of party, let's go!" said Stephen excitedly. Fitz shook his head in laughter.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I have two papers due Monday, not to mention my partner is a dick, who thinks I'm a "Self-entitled rich boy," said Fitz sarcastically. Stephen laughed.

"Fuck him mate," said Stephen. Fitz shook his head.

"What about that girl you've been going on about, what's her name again?" asked Stephen.

"Olivia," said Fitz quickly.

"Right, mate you haven't seen her since you've been here. She might be at this frat party," said Stephen. "If you don't go, you could miss your chance to see her again," said Stephen convincingly. Fitz shook his head laughing.

"Is this your weak attempt at making me want to go to this party?" asked Fitz smiling.

"Depends is it working?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah, let's go," said Fitz quickly. Stephen smiled as they both left a couple bills on the table for the check and headed out the bar in search of the frat party.

* * *

Olivia and her friends had been at the party for over an hour now and she was actually happy that she came. A fun night out with her friends was just what she needed. Edison hadn't stopped calling her so eventually she just started leaving her phone at home. Abby had been drunk even before they got there and Quinn was now trying to catch up.

Olivia had a red cup in her hand and was sipping slowly. She didn't want a hangover in the morning. She was sure all of her friends would have them. Quinn and Abby had been trying to get her to do shots all night but she was reluctant. She figured she could get a nice buzz off of beer and then go downstairs to the basement where the DJ was spinning and dance the night away. She looked over to the front door and saw Harrison trying hard to flirt with Zeta president Alyssa Wong. Alyssa wasn't giving him the time of day though. Olivia laughed to herself as she and Quinn went to go refill their cups.

* * *

"Come on Alyssa, one date," pleaded Harrison.

"No Harrison, what part of no do you not understand?" she asked irritated.

"The no part," he joked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and was about to walk away. But Harrison stood in front of her blocking her path.

"You're ZBZ prez, I'm Omega Chi prez, we're Greek royalty babe, we should get together," he said smiling. Alyssa rolled her eyes again. "Besides I know you think I look good in this toga," he said jokingly. Alyssa cracked a smile; Harrison could always put a smile on her face no matter what.

"You're an idiot," she said laughing. Harrison smiled; he loved putting a smile on her face.

"So you do think I look cute in this toga though," he said turning around and modeling for her. She laughed again.

"Goodbye Harrison, I have a boyfriend, remember. A boyfriend I could be spending time with if I wasn't stuck talking to you," she said moving around him.

"That's fine, we'll continue this conversation later," he said as she walked away. He shook his head and decided that he needed another drink.

* * *

Quinn and Abby finally got Olivia to come in the kitchen and do some shots with them. Abby knew that in the kitchen was where the boys kept all the top liquor. She grabbed a bottle of ciroc pineapple and three shot glasses.

"Come on Liv, it's senior fucking year, take this damn shot!" yelled Abby drunkenly causing the other two to laugh.

"She might be obnoxious, but she's right," said a tipsy Quinn. "These are the last few great months of our lives, let's fucking party!" said Quinn, yelling the last part. Olivia laughed.

"Alright, alright, if I take this shot will you two shut the fuck up?" she asked smiling. Both Abby and Quinn nodded. "Pour the shots Abby." Abby squealed as she opened the bottle and poured all three of them shots. Olivia held hers up. "Too senior year," she said. They clinked their glasses together.

"Too senior year!" they repeated loudly before knocking the shots back. Abby clapped and poured them some more.

"Again," she said happily. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. Oh no they've unleashed a monster. She thought. She was getting ready to take her next shot when she heard a deep baritone voice that she thought she'd never hear again.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Olivia put the shot down on the counter and turned to look at Fitz. Her eyes widened for a second as her brain struggled to register whether or not this was real. Abby and Quinn both took their shots and then looked over at Fitz then back at Olivia.

"Who the fuck is he?" asked Abby loudly.

"Shut up Abby," said Quinn glaring at her. Olivia shook her head.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" asked Olivia ignoring her two friends for the moment. Fitz walked over to her unable to believe he was seeing her again as well.

"I came for the party," he said shrugging nonchalantly. "Hello ladies, I'm Fitz and this is my friend Stephen," he said taking his eyes off of Olivia for the first time. Olivia had been so caught up in his presence that she hadn't even noticed someone standing with him. She looked from Fitz to his friend Stephen. Stephen exchanged a hello with her friends and finally her.

"Hello you must be Olivia, this guy won't shut up about you," he said motioning to Fitz who hit him in the side. The girls laughed and Olivia blushed. "So are you guys doing shots?" asked Stephen eager to party. They all nodded. "Sweet let's do it," he said going to get more shot glasses. Olivia still couldn't believe Fitz was here, while Fitz was trying to think of a way to get some alone time with her.

After a few rounds of shots and some small talk Stephen asked Abby for a dance and Huck came and stole Quinn for a game of beer pong, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone for the first time since the boys arrived. Fitz poured them another round of shots and Olivia finally spoke up.

* * *

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" she asked. Fitz looked up at her and said.

"I'm pouring some shots." She laughed.

"No silly, I mean what are you doing in D.C., in Georgetown?" she asked.

"Oh, I go here now," he said casually.

"You picked a law school," she said smirking. He walked over to her with her shot and she took it out of his hand. He was so close to her now that she could smell him.

"I did," he said smirking.

"You picked this law school," she said looking into his eyes. He stared back at her with his baby blues.

"I did," he repeated again softly this time.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked jokingly. He knocked his shot back and said.

"Maybe a little." She laughed. "Does that freak you out?" he asked nervously. He knew he wanted to see her again but he didn't know how she felt about him. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I like that you wanted to see me again. It means I wasn't the only one," she said sweetly. A huge smile graced his features.

"Good, so can I take you out on a date?" he asked quickly before he lost his nerve. She laughed lightly.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" she asked jokingly. He smiled at her.

"Time is of the essence Livvie, and I want to spend all of my time with you," he said honestly.

Her eyes darkened with lust when he called her the nickname he gave her that night that they were together. He smirked as he noticed her eyes darken. He still affected her just as much as she affected him.

"Fitz," she said softly, as her mother's words echoed in her head.

She did just get out of a relationship and her heart still needed time to heal. Even though she found herself daydreaming about his blue eyes and wavy brown hair. Edison still took up some of her thoughts as well.

Fitz almost groaned at the way she said his name. He'd only been in her presence for half an hour and he was already harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"Don't answer now Livvie, think about it," he said quickly. He knew she was probably still hurting from her break up. But he really wanted to see where things went between them. He felt something deep with her and he wanted to know what it was. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok," she agreed, she felt her heart flutter as when he smiled at her. Even though her heart was still healing and she had developed major trust issues. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt something for Fitz. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she didn't want to explore what those feelings meant.

"Ok," said Fitz smiling. He was happy that she at least wanted to think about giving them a chance. In the meantime they could be friends or whatever she felt comfortable with. He wanted to get to know her in any capacity that she would let him.

"Want another drink?" she asked grabbing some red cups. Fitz shrugged.

"Sure." She poured them some mixed drink and sat at the kitchen counter with Fitz. She handed him his drink and began talking. "How's your first week been so far?" she asked sipping her drink. He sipped his drink as well as they fell into an easy conversation.

* * *

Alyssa was frustrated, she hadn't been able to find her boyfriend since she left Harrison over an hour ago. She and her boyfriend Billy Chambers had been together for five months now. He graduated undergrad here last year with a degree in biology pre-med. Now he was enrolled in Johns Hopkins medical school and they didn't get to see each other as often as she'd like but she was still happy that he was here. Now if she could just find him. She went upstairs and saw one of her sorority sisters Jeanine Locke. She asked Jeanine to help her track Billy down. So now they were on the second floor of the frat house looking for him.

"I don't know where the hell he could be," said Alyssa as she looked inside one room. Billy drank a lot sometimes, especially when he was at a party. So Alyssa figured he could be passed out in someone's room right now.

"Don't worry Lyss we'll find him," assured Jeanine.

To tell the truth Billy was a jackass and sort of a tool. Jeanine couldn't understand how Alyssa could go for him. Especially when she had guys like Harrison Wright after her. Billy also got really obnoxious when he was drunk. For all they knew he could've been talking shit to someone and they probably knocked him out outside or something, thought Jeanine as she rolled her eyes.

She looked in one room and was about to leave when she heard moaning coming from inside. All the color drained from Jeanine's face as she heard some girl moaning Billy's name. She closed the door quickly hoping that Alyssa hadn't heard it. But Alyssa heard her close the door quickly and turned to Jeanine to see what was wrong.

"Jeanine what's wrong?" she asked. Jeanine looked like she wanted to puke as she shook her head. "Is he in there?" she asked angrily. Jeanine couldn't find her words and wanted to stop Alyssa, but she already walked pass her and opened the door wide. The room was dark but Billy could still be seen trying to pull his pants up while a girl got off of him.

"William Anderson Chambers, you cheating son of a bitch!" she yelled loudly.

The girl he was with ran inside an adjoining bathroom before Alyssa could see her face. Billy struggled to pull his pants up and walk out the room as Alyssa began running downstairs. Jeanine just stood upstairs unsure of what to do. Alyssa stormed down the steps with Billy hot on her trail.

"Alyssa wait!" he yelled still trying to hold his pants up. By now everyone heard them and a small crowd formed near the front door, where they were. Olivia and Fitz included. Alyssa walked up to Billy and slapped him hard across the face. Billy stood there drunkenly as he wobbled a bit, and took the slap, holding his pants and his boxers up with one hand.

"You're a piece of shit, do you know that!" yelled Alyssa angrily. "How could you fucking do this to me!" she yelled. Everyone looked on waiting to see what Billy would do next.

"Alyssa I'm sorry," he whined.

"Fuck you and your sorry. I hope that bitch was worth it," she said glaring at him. "I'm surprised you could keep it up for longer than two seconds," she said making some of the people in the party laugh. "We're over!" she yelled before storming out of the door.

"Alyssa wait!" he yelled again. Billy attempted to run after her forgetting that his pants weren't fastened as they fell around his ankles. He took two steps and fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed at that. Billy got up slowly and pulled his pants back up as he chased after Alyssa out the door. Once they left the party resumed.

"Wow that was crazy," said Fitz laughing. Olivia laughed as well but felt sorry for Alyssa. She knew exactly what she was going through. But that asshole Billy would get his.

"Welcome to Georgetown," said Olivia laughing while shaking her head. Fitz laughed as well. It was definitely going to be an interesting semester.

**(A/N: Billy's an ass LOL. Aww Fitz and Liv saw each other again. Up next Mellie runs into Fitz at starbucks and Olivia shows up too... Till next time ;-)**


	5. The Morning After

**(A/N: Back again...Enjoy... ;-)**

**_"The Morning After"_**

Abby's head was pounding. It felt like a freight train had run over it. Her mouth was dry and her whole body felt like dead weight. She could barely open her eyes, but the sunshine peaking through the window made keeping her eyes closed that much more of a harder task. "What time was it?" she thought. She could barely remember making it home. She remembers everything about the party up until the point where Alyssa and Billy had their fight. After that everything is a blank. She opens her eyes fully, blinking them a few times to adjust to the sunlight. She tries to move her arm but notices that a heavy weight is preventing her from moving it. She starts to panic when she realizes that she's not in bed alone.

_"Shit,"_ she thinks. Who the hell is lying next to her and why did she drink so fucking much? She moves the covers with her other hand and notices that she's completely naked. _"Fuck…Shit…Fuck,"_ she thinks simultaneously. She braces herself as she begins to turn her head to look at her bed companion. She closes her eyes and silently prays. _"Please don't let him be ugly…please don't let him be ugly,"_ she says over and over again until she finally plucks up the courage to open her eyes. She looks over at him and smiles. His black hair is spread everywhere on the pillow and he's snoring softly, with a content look on his handsome face. It was Stephen, Fitz's friend from last night. She remembered dancing with him and even sharing a few kisses, but she didn't think they would take it this far.

She stares at him for a few more minutes until she realizes where they are. "Shit," they're in the sorority house in her bedroom. And even though she has a single room, the house still had rules. Rules that if she were caught breaking, could result in her being kicked out of the house. She quickly moved his arm off of her and startled him awake. Stephen shook his head a bit trying to gather his bearings. He was having a hard time remembering last night as well. He hadn't drunk that much since his law school graduation party. He remembered dancing and making out with a hot redhead but that was as far as his memory got him. He blinked a few times as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sunlight. Then he heard his bed companion shuffling around the room. He turned around in the bed and laid on his back watching her, she was facing away from him.

Abby threw on a shirt and was now struggling to get her jeans on above her waist. She heard Stephen giggling behind her and after she got her jeans on she turned to glare at him. He looked over at her with innocent eyes. Then he placed his hands behind his head, got comfortable and smirked at her, as his eyes glazed over her features. He was undressing her with his eyes. Even though she knew he knew what was underneath her clothing, him staring at her like that still made her blush. Then she shook her head and got back to the task at hand. She grabbed his pants, boxers and shirt, and then she threw them at him in the bed. He barely got his hands around his head in time to catch his clothing.

"You have to get the fuck out of here!" she hissed. He looked over at her with curious eyes and then another smirk played upon his lips.

"Really Red, I thought we could go again, last night you didn't wanna stop," he said wiggling his eyebrows. She blushed as memories of last night flooded her mind. She shook her head quickly as she heard some of her sorority sisters laughing and talking outside of her room.

"You still have to leave," she said starting to panic. Stephen shrugged.

"Fine," he said getting up out of the bed naked as the day he was born. Abby blushed even harder and turned her head away from him. Stephen laughed. "Come on Red, it's nothing you haven't seen before," he said smirking once more. He put on his clothes and found his shoes and put them on as Abby watched him. He was about to walk to her bedroom door when she quickly stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, you can't leave out that way," she said quickly standing in front of the door. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Well how the bloody hell am I supposed to get out of here Red?" he asked. Abby looked around the room when her eyes fell upon the window. His eyes followed hers and he turned to see what she was looking at. Panic set in his eyes this time. "Hell no, I'm not climbing out the fucking window," he said shaking his head defiantly.

"Come on Stephen, if I get caught with you in here, I'll be homeless because they'll kick me out of the house," she whined pouting. Stephen sighed and looked at the window again. He never could stand the sight of a girl upset.

"Fine," he sighed defeated. "But next time we're going to my place," he said as he walked over to the window. She followed him over to the window and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time," she said smartly.

Stephen opened the window and then looked back at her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Then he kissed her passionately and felt her practically melt in his arms as she opened her mouth to his. Just before she could deepen the kiss he pulled back and pecked her softly on the lips. He smirked against her lips.

"Oh they'll definitely be a next time," he said confidently. She shook her head but smiled silly. He walked towards the window and got ready to climb out. "See you soon red," he said before climbing out.

* * *

Eli Pope was a team player. Sure he worked very well alone, but he wasn't opposed to teamwork, especially taking the advice and suggestions of others, when that advice and those suggestions made sense to him that is. He liked to think that he was a good team player. So when Robert Davis came to him after his daughter began dating Robert's son and told him of his plan to get them to the White House with Eli's help, Eli was on board.

He and Robert both helped to launch Olivia and Edison into society amongst the political elite. They attended Governor's balls together. When to luncheons, property openings and other state events together that were headed by Eli Pope as the Governor of New York. Eli felt like he and Robert did a good job helping to cement Olivia and Edison as a solid couple. Eli did his part when Olivia came home or called upset at whatever little fight she and Edison had at the time. He gave her good advice, when she would come to him; thought she would often go to her mother. But when she did come to him, they talked it through and he encouraged her to stay with Edison, because he knew that in the long run, she would be the most popular woman in American history.

Eli did his part. He was a team player. He thought Robert was doing his part as well, but it seems as if he were mistaken. He couldn't believe that little piece of shit cheated on his daughter. Robert was supposed to be handling Edison. Eli knew that Edison had a wondering eye from the way he would ogle at some of the young women during black-tie events. But up until this point Edison had never acted on it. At least not that Eli knew of. Knowing that Edison caused his daughter that much pain made Eli want to pummel him, but Eli had to look at the bigger picture. This was just another hump they had to get over to meet their end goal. So Eli being the team player that he is; called Robert Davis to the Governor's mansion in New York to talk about their children.

Robert had just arrived five minutes ago and they were sitting out on the patio out back eating and drinking light refreshments. Eli wanted to approach the subject delicately. But Robert knew why he was here, so Eli just came out and said what was on his mind.

"You need to control your philandering son!" he said sharply.

Robert turned to him with an apologetic look. Olivia was like a daughter to him. He could only imagine what type of pain she went through when she saw Edison with that other woman. He knew how much Olivia loved Edison, and to be honest he didn't think Eddy deserved her. But he knew that they would be phenomenal together in the White House.

"I'm handling Edison, Eli it's under control," said Robert calmly, but firmly.

When Edison told him what happened when Olivia came to visit, Robert almost punched his only son in the face. It's one thing to cheat, but to cheat and get caught! Robert had taught Edison better than that, or at least he thought he had.

"Oh really?" said Eli questioningly. "And just what is your son doing to gain my daughters affections back?" he asked skeptically. Robert sat back and sipped on his tea. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well he has been calling her, but as you can imagine, she hasn't been taking his calls," he said shifting in his chair uncomfortably. Eli glared at him.

"That's not enough," he said angrily. Robert nodded.

"I know, but he is planning to visit her soon, he just needs to know her class schedule, so that he can come at a time when she's available." Eli contemplated this and nodded.

"I'll get it sent over to you this afternoon, but that's still not enough. He hurt my daughter and broke her trust. He needs to make a grand gesture to show her how sorry he is and convince her that he's done fucking around," said Eli sternly.

"I agree," said Robert nodding. "But what should he do?" asked Robert. Eli sat up straight, looked Robert straight in the eyes and said.

"He needs to propose." Robert's eyes got wide with shock.

"But Eli, I thought we agreed that he wouldn't propose until Olivia was done with her second year at law school. That way during her final year of law school she could plan the wedding and they could get married as soon as she graduated with her law degree," he said confused at Eli's suggestion.

"I know that, that was the original plan, but things have changed Robert. Thanks to your son we need to speed this plan up. He needs to propose, that's the only way she'll take him seriously," said Eli confidently.

"And if she his proposal?" asked Robert raising an eyebrow. Eli looked at him, smirked and said.

"She won't." Robert looked skeptical but nodded all the same.

Maya couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was coming outside to greet her old friend Robert and ask him how his wife Elaine was doing when she overheard them talking about Edison proposing to Olivia. She shook her head. Eli was so caught up in his plan to get Olivia and Edison to the White House, that he wasn't thinking about his daughter's feelings or her wellbeing. Maya shook her head. If Eli kept this up he would lose Olivia. Maya quietly walked away from the patio door and back to her room. She had to warn Olivia about Eli. She would also have to speak to Eli soon. He wasn't thinking straight and she was not about to allow him to try and run their daughters life. Not on her watch.

* * *

Olivia and Quinn were nursing their hangovers with pizza, sodas and Netflix. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon around their house. They were both comfy still in their pajamas watching Orange is the new black on the couch in there living room. Olivia knew Quinn wanted to ask her about Fitz and the rest of her night at the party, but she'd been quiet for a while now clearly into the show. Once the latest episode they were watching finished Quinn paused the show and went to the bathroom. Olivia grabbed herself another slice of pizza began eating it when she got a text from Fitz. She gave him her number at the party last night and they had been texting each other off and on the whole day.

Quinn came back to a goofy smiling Olivia. Her smile was contagious and Quinn smiled as well.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" asked Quinn. Olivia looked over at her and shyly said.

"Nothing." Quinn laughed.

"What or who should I say?" said Quinn laughing when Olivia blushed. "Did you have a time with the senator's son last night?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she sat back down on the couch. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and looked over at her.

"I did, but all we did was talk, we must've talked the whole time at the party, and then when it was over he walked me home," she said smiling.

"No kiss goodnight?" asked Quinn somewhat disappointed. Olivia laughed.

"You don't have to sound so upset, I'm the one that likes him, not you remember." Quinn shrugged.

"I just figured he would've kissed you, you guys have already done it so it's not like he hasn't kissed you before," said Quinn laughing as Olivia threw a pillow from the couch at her. She caught it and set the pillow down.

"We had a one night stand Quinn. I didn't even think I would ever see him again. But anyway we're taking things slow, we're friends. Yes I like him, but I just broke up with Edison. I still need some time to get over Ed." Quinn nodded understandingly, but jokingly said.

"Well you know what they say?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. "The best way to get over someone is to get under somebody else. Oops you already did that," she said laughing. Olivia chucked another pillow at her this time hitting her in the face and they both laughed together.

"Whatever, how'd the rest of the party go for you? You basically disappeared on me last night," said Olivia jokingly this time. It was Quinn's turn to blush. That piqued Olivia's interest. "What happened?" she asked. Quinn remained silent, blushing still. "Did something happen with you and Huck?" she asked smirking. Quinn's blush just deepened. "Oh my gosh, something happened!" said Olivia excitedly. Quinn remained silent for a while and Olivia said. "Don't make me drag it out of you Quinn Elizabeth Perkins." Quinn sighed and cleared her throat.

"We kissed," she said so quietly that Olivia thought her ears were playing tricks on her.

"What did you say?" asked Olivia smiling from ear to ear. Quinn sipped her soda and took a deep breath as she put the soda down.

"We kissed, well we sort of made out." Olivia looked at her in awe and waited for her to continue. Quinn and Huck hadn't kissed since they were drunk at that party back in freshman year.

"Are you serious?" she asked disbelievingly. Quinn nodded "When, where, why, how…I mean," said Olivia at a loss for words. Quinn laughed.

"When, after we won our like forth straight game of beer pong. We went outside to get some air and he walked me back here. Why, I don't knew, but he kissed me outside our front door and I just went with it Liv and it was incredible," said Quinn with stars in her eyes. Olivia smiled genuinely happy for her friend.

"So wait, have you spoken to him today? Did you guys talk about your little make out session?" she asked. Quinn shook her head.

"He sent me a text this morning to tell me he made it home safe and said to sleep well, but that was it," said Quinn shrugging. Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. These two would forever stay friend-zoned by the other unless one of them spoke up about their true feelings.

"Quinn you have to say something. You missed your opportunity freshman year, but now you've been presented with another one. You need to take it." Quinn nodded.

"I know Liv, but I'm scared. You know how weird things were between us after freshman year. I don't want to ever have to go through that again," she said quietly. Olivia felt for her. Quinn was a mess back then she knew how much Quinn liked Huck, but that was the exact reason that Quinn needed to speak up now.

"I know Quinn we all saw it, but if you don't speak up this time, you might not get another chance too and you'll regret it," said Olivia knowingly.

"I know, but what do I say. Hey Huck, I know this might sound crazy, but I've been in love with you since freshman year. I think we'd be great together, wanna give it a go," she said sarcastically. Olivia laughed but nodded.

"That sounds good to me," said Olivia trying to be serious but laughing all the while. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on Liv, get real. I mean I wanna tell him how I feel, but what if he runs off scared or goes back to Kim, or something. I don't think I could handle that," said Quinn looking down at her hands.

"Quinn that's just a risk you'll have to be willing to take. You're in love with him and it's killing you because you don't know how he feels. You need to find out or you're just going to be miserable. Put yourself out there, you never know what can happen, and you never will know unless you do it," said Olivia knowingly. Quinn smirked.

"Fine, I'll take your advice, if you take it for yourself," said Quinn referring to Fitz. Olivia smiled knowingly.

"Already in progress Quinn, already in progress," she repeated drinking her soda. Quinn laughed, and then pushed play on the T.V. so that they could get back to watching their program.

* * *

Fitz could think of a million other ways he'd rather be spending his Sunday afternoon, most of those ways were with a certain someone. But instead he was sitting at the back of a Starbucks in Georgetown listening to his project partner tell him why everything he suggested for their assignment was wrong. Fitz rolled his eyes for what must've been the fiftieth time that afternoon, as David continued to argue his point. Fitz sighed; he wondered what Olivia was doing right now. He needed to figure out a way to get some alone time with her soon so that they could hang out.

"Grant, are you even listening?" asked David sarcastically.

It was no secret that David Rosen didn't like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. He was a rich pretty boy who got into Georgetown on his father's name no doubt. While people like David actually had to work hard and earn everything he was given. David came from a lower middle class family that lived in a town in Pennsylvania just outside of Pittsburgh.

He worked throughout high school and undergrad to help with his college expenses. Along with scholarships and grants he'd earned, he was doing pretty well on his own paying for law school. He was proud of himself. He was on the dean's list throughout undergrad and graduated at the top of his class. He worked hard for everything he had, that's why he never respected people like Grant who practically had everything handed to them on a silver platter.

Professor Reston assigned them as partners and though he didn't like it he knew he would have to suck it up and do his work. But if Grant thought that David was going to do all the work for him, then he had another thing coming. Sure their project wasn't due for another two weeks but David wanted everything done on time. No doubt pretty, playboy Grant probably left things till the last minute. David was a little surprised that Grant agreed to meet with him today. He thought for sure he'd be met with resistance, but he wasn't. Now he needed Grant's full attention.

"Grant are you listening," he repeated. Fitz looked at him and said.

"I've been listening to you for over an hour David, nothing I say is good enough for you. I know you don't like me; frankly I don't give a damn. But we do have to work together so I think we need to figure out how we can do that without you trying to rip my head off every five minutes," he said sarcastically.

David glared at him and was about to say something else when he noticed Fitz's whole demeanor change. Fitz's face turned pale, he was sweating a little and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. David looked at him again confused, and then turned in his chair to see what Fitz was looking at.

* * *

There was a tall attractive brunette woman walking towards them with an almost sinister smile on her face. No doubt she was Grant's girlfriend. But if that were the case then why didn't Fitz seem happy to see her. David looked back at Fitz and it looked like he wanted to puke. David would've laughed if Fitz didn't look so uncomfortable. Finally the woman reached their table. She walked straight to Fitz acting like David didn't even exist. David rolled his eyes typical.

"Fitzy," said the woman, her voice was full of false happiness. "I've been looking all over D.C. for you baby," she continued. "Did Stephen tell you I work with him now, well I work with him now," she said not pausing to take a breath. "Did you talk to your father? Well I did and he agrees with me, we never should've broken up sweetheart. I know the Navy changed you babe, but we really need to talk about getting back together. I miss you and I know you miss me," she said smiling. Fitz had yet to speak, he couldn't find his words. He knew she was in D.C. but he hoped and prayed and wished every night that he would never run into her. Someone upstairs was playing a cruel joke on him. Mellie finally turned to David and said.

"Oh please forgive me, where are my manners, I'm Melody Montgomery and you are?" she asked holding her hand out for David to shake.

"David Rosen," he said shaking her hand. Mellie smiled at him but he could tell it wasn't a genuine smile.

"Rosen, I've never heard that name before, is your family in politics?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly, eager to get away from this woman. He turned to Fitz. "I'm going to get another coffee," he said and then he was off. Fitz sighed. As much as he didn't like David Rosen, he'd much rather be in his company than Mellie's. Why was this happening to him? He thought cursing silently to himself.

"Now that he's gone, we can really talk," said Mellie taking David's seat across from him. Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to think of a way to get Mellie to leave.

* * *

Abby, Olivia and Harrison were walking in Starbucks and Harrison was telling them about his latest encounter with Alyssa, Abby's sorority president.

"I'm telling you guys I think I have an actual shot this time," said Harrison opening the coffee shops door for the ladies. Olivia walked in first followed by Abby and finally Harrison.

"Because she asked you to hand her a book from a shelf at the library?" asked Abby shaking her head.

"And she invited me to sit with her," said Harrison smiling. Olivia and Abby both shook their heads in disbelief.

"Did she really?" asked Olivia laughing.

"Well no, but she didn't tell me to get lost when I sat down at her table, so I think that's progress," said Harrison smugly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Sure Harrison," said Abby sarcastically.

"Don't hate," said Harrison jokingly. Olivia laughed and Abby rolled her eyes once again.

Olivia was looking at the menu behind the cashier and Harrison was looking down at his phone. Abby looked around Starbucks and her eyes landed on a familiar face. Fitz looked like he'd rather be anywhere but talking to the brunette that was in front of him. Well she was doing most of the talking; he looked like he wanted to claw his own ears off. Abby nudged Liv, who was next in line.

"There's your hottie republican boyfriend Liv, looks like he has company too." Olivia looked over at Fitz and he caught her eye. Harrison looked over too at the words hottie and republican.

"Liv, what the hell is she talking about, you're still with Edison right?" he asked confused. Abby rolled her eyes and Olivia sighed. She still hadn't told the boys about her breakup. But that was a conversation for another time. Fitz looked like he wanted to jump out the window next to him; she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The girl he was sitting with must have been his ex Mellie. He told her all about Mellie at the party, and how she basically followed him to D.C. after he told her that they were not getting back together. She knew Fitz didn't want to see Mellie ever again, but Georgetown was a small area. Liv knew that it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other again.

"He looks uncomfortable as hell," commented Abby. Olivia nodded and Fitz mouthed to her _"help me"_ Abby saw it and Harrison kept asking about Edison in the background.

"I'll tell you about it later Harrison," said Olivia. Harrison nodded but wouldn't be satisfied until he heard the story.

"Liv, he wants your help," said Abby. "What are you going to do?" she asked looking at Olivia. Olivia smirked keeping her eyes on Fitz.

"I'm going to help my friend out," she said continuing to smirk as she began walking over to him. Abby smirked as well. She didn't know where this was going but she was definitely excited to see. Harrison was thirsty so he began ordering, leaving the girls to their shenanigans.

* * *

Olivia kept her eyes on Fitz the whole time she walked over to him. Mellie was so busy talking that she didn't even realize Fitz's attention was on someone behind her. She was in the middle of suggesting that she move into Fitz's condo with him, when some girl came up to Fitz and sat down on his lap.

Olivia didn't know why she did it; she was acting purely on impulse alone. But she sat herself down on Fitz's lap sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waste without even thinking about it and was trying to see where she was going with this. Olivia winked at him and said.

"Hey baby, I've been looking all over for you."

Before Fitz or Mellie could say anything. Olivia connected her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She opened her mouth against his and he slipped his tongue inside tasting her. She felt butterflies work their way up from her stomach to her heart as they kissed. They were so caught up in each other that they forgot Mellie was there and that this was supposed to be an act. Mellie looked shocked and then angry. She cleared her throat loudly and the two of them finally broke apart too catcalls and whistles from other patrons of Starbucks. Loudest of them all was Abby of course. Harrison definitely needed that talk with his cousin now, he thought as he sipped on his coffee

"I'm so sorry, I just can't control myself when I see this one," said Olivia sweetly to Mellie, although she never took her eyes off Fitz. Fitz was in heaven, this was unbelievable; he smiled brightly at Olivia and didn't take his eyes off of her either. Mellie cleared her throat again when it seemed like they were getting lost in each other once more.

"Melody Montgomery," said Mellie in attempt to bring the couple's attention to her.

"I'm Olivia Pope," she said turning to Mellie this time. Fitz kept his hands on her waste so that she wouldn't get up, not that she wanted too.

"Pope as in…" Olivia cut her off before she could finish.

"Eli Pope, Governor of New York," said Olivia nodding. "Yeah, he's my father."

"But's he's…He's a.. " said Mellie stumbling over her words.

"Democrat, yes he is, so am I on occasion," she said smartly. Mellie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sure you are," she said getting up. "Well Fitz, it's been nice catching up with you, but I need to go," she said backing away. "Nice meeting you Olivia."

"You as well Melody," said Olivia smiling. Mellie walked out the door without another word and Olivia turned back to Fitz, the smile never leaving her face. Fitz smiled at her as well and said.

"So how about that date now?"

**(A/N: So Abby hooked up with Stephen, Eli is conspiring with Robert, Quinn and Huck made out and Olivia just saved Fitz from Mellie, for now anyway. LOL next up Quinn attempts to talk to Huck about what happened but things don't go as planned. And Fitz comes up with a suggestion for him and Olivia to do when they finally hang out. Till next time…)**


	6. Moving On

**(A/N: Here we go again LOL. Enjoy...)**

_**"Moving On"**_

A few weeks had now gone by since the start of the fall semester and the students were all settling in nicely. Olivia included, so far she'd managed keep her grades looking stellar, and today would be no different. Professor Langston was giving them back their fourth graded assignment today. She called them up by name, sat with them individually at her desk and discussed their grade with them. The conversations typically took 3 to 5 minutes. So far the only one of them that had been called was Quinn, as the professor decided to go in alphabetical order. Quinn was pleased with her grade, showing them that she'd gotten a "B". Olivia smiled at her and congratulated her, as did Abby. Harrison shot her "a thumbs" up from his seat in the back row.

Olivia's name was called a few moments later and she went up to go sit with the professor and discuss her grade, and the progress she's made in class so far. She sat down at the side of the desk in a chair that the professor provided and Professor Langston handed her the paper. Olivia smiled brightly as she saw the shiny red "A" on the front of her paper. Professor Langston smiled as well and said.

"I don't know why you seem so surprised, all of your papers have been of this quality or better since the class started. You're one of my best students, and you are going to make a great lawyer one day Miss Pope," she boasted. Olivia turned to her and smiled brightly again. "Keep up the good work," she said. Olivia nodded.

"Thank you professor, and I will," said Olivia smiling as she got up and made her way back to her seat. She showed Abby and Quinn her grade and they both congratulated her. The professor called a few more names and now she was close to Abby's name. Quinn who was sitting on the other side of Olivia leaned over and said.

"Hey Abbs what do you think you'll get?" Abby shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know," she said sighing. "You know that old bitch has it out for me," she hissed glaring in the professor's direction. Quinn chuckled and Olivia hit her arm softly.

"Abby," she hissed. Abby shrugged again.

"What Liv, you know I'm telling the truth. Since we've been given assignments I've only gotten one "B" and it was a low "B" at that, since then it's been fucking "C" city for me," she exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe if you stopped partying so much at your sorority and put more effort into your work, you could leave "C" city," said Olivia knowingly.

"You sound like my mom," huffed Abby. Olivia smiled.

"Your mother's a wise woman, she is a Senator after all," said Olivia playfully. Abby groaned.

"Ugh…don't fucking remind me," she said rolling her eyes. "All I hear is, _Abigail, if you want to be a senator like me one day then you're going to have to get your shit together,_" said Abby mocking her mother's high-pitched voice, causing Olivia and Quinn to snicker.

"So get you're shit together then Abigail," said Olivia laughing still.

Abby flipped her the bird causing both Quinn and Olivia to laugh even more. The girls all sat back and waited for the Professor to call the next name. After Mary Washington's name was called Abby's name was supposed to be next but Professor Langston bypassed her name and called Harrison's name instead. Harrison and the girls looked over at Abby confused, then over at the Professor. When Sally noticed his hesitation she spoke up.

"Mr. Wright are you coming down here to get your paper?" she asked looking at him sternly. He nodded.

"Yes maim," he said and made his way down the steps to her desk. While he was sitting with Sally, Abby turned to Quinn and Olivia.

"Great now the bitch doesn't even wanna give me my fucking paper," said Abby rolling her eyes.

"Did you do the assignment, and hand it in on time?" asked Quinn.

Abby had a habit of procrastinating when it came to some of her classes. Most of the professor's let her tardiness slide but they all knew that, that wouldn't be the case when it came to Professor Langston. Abby rolled her eyes again.

"Yes Quinn I turned it in on time, tell her Olivia," said Abby, nudging Liv who nodded.

"We handed in our papers together," said Olivia. Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe she forgot to call your name," Quinn suggested. Abby scoffed.

"Maybe she gave me a fucking "F"." Quinn laughed. Olivia rolled her eyes this time.

"Abby that's not funny, your mom will kill you," she said seriously. Abby groaned knowing what Olivia said was right.

Once Sally finished discussing Harrison's paper with him she dismissed the class, but asked Abby to stay behind.

"Ms. Whelan can I see you for a moment?" she asked, as some of the students started filing out of the class.

"Guess you better start digging my grave now," joked Abby. Quinn and Olivia both gave her looks of concern as they all stood up. "Don't worry guys, I'll catch up with both of you later," she told them. Harrison came over to them and showed the girls his "B". They congratulated him, and he thanked them. Then he turned to Abby and said.

"Good Luck." She nodded and Harrison, Olivia and Quinn left the classroom, leaving Abby and Professor Langston alone.

"Ms. Whelan please come take a seat," said Sally. Abby groaned inwardly as she made her way over to her least favorite professor. She sat down and Sally said. "I purposely skipped over your name because I wanted more time to discuss your paper with you." She told her as she handed her the paper. Abby smiled as she saw the bright red "D" on her paper. Sally didn't find anything funny though. "Why are you smiling?" she asked seriously.

"I thought you gave me an "F"," she said looking down at her paper. Sally sighed.

"Yes, well that was almost the case with this paper Ms. Whelan." Abby's eyes widened as she looked over at the Professor. Sally continued on. "But towards the very end your paper was actually pretty decent," she told her. Abby nodded. "You are a bright student Ms. Whelan, I've seen some of your good work and it was much better then this nonsense that you gave me. I don't know if the decline in your grades has to do with your lack of interest in my class or if you're just not grasping the material. However I do have a suggestion if the ladder happens to be the case."

"What's your suggestion?" asked Abby looking at Sally curiously. Sally handed her a pamphlet and said.

"You'll need to get a tutor." Abby looked over the pamphlet and almost scoffed. She didn't need a fucking tutor, _did this bitch think she was dumb or something?_ She thought to herself as Professor Langston continued on. "The university runs a tutoring program for every department in this school free of charge to the students. All you have to do is sign-up with your advisor. I can recommend you one if you'd like," said Sally trying to be helpful.

"Thanks, but no thanks professor," said Abby getting up from her chair. Sally sighed.

"Fine Ms. Whelan, but do know this, if your grades continue to look like they do now, you will not pass this class," she warned. Abby left the classroom without another word. _Tutor, yeah right._ She thought.

* * *

Later on that evening Quinn met up to study for a test with Huck at the library. They put in about an hour of studying and took a break. They chatted for a bit about everything but the obvious elephant in the room. Quinn's thoughts were all over the place as Huck told her about the latest Halo game he'd gotten. Quinn was very much into videogames, as a matter of fact it was one of the many things they bonded through, and had in common. But Quinn was not focused on their conversation as Liv's words kept running through her head.

_"If you don't speak up this time, you might not get another chance to, and you'll regret it."_ Was all she kept on hearing in her head, over and over again. She knew she'd regret it if she didn't speak up this time, but how was she going to do it? The fact that Huck hadn't even mentioned the Frat party, or what they did since then was not a huge confidence booster either. She knew Huck felt something more than just friendship for her, or at least she thought he did. They wouldn't have spent the majority of their time together at the party and made out if he didn't, right? Unless she was a rebound, she shook her head. That thought caused an overflow of dread to wash over her. She needed to just come out and say what she was feeling before she lost her damn mind.

"Quinn," said Huck, shaking her from her thoughts. Quinn looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked a little confused.

"I asked if you wanted to go see that new movie The 5th Wave on, it comes out on Friday?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah sure, just text me with a time," she said quickly. Huck nodded and smiled.

"Cool," he said picking up his book to begin studying again. Quinn looked over at him and decided to just go for it.

"Hey Huck," she called out to him.

"What's up?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"Remember the Frat party?" she asked. He blushed, but didn't look up from the book yet.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Why?" he asked finally looking up at her. This made Quinn very nervous.

"Because I wanted to talk about it," she said quietly. Huck nodded.

"What about it?" he asked, just when she was about to speak up again and reveal her truth, someone began calling his name.

"Huck, Hucklebear there you are," said the voice coming closer to them. They both looked to see who it was. And Quinn thought she would vomit when she saw Kim, Huck's ex-girlfriend coming towards them. "What is she doing here?" she thought. Kim walked over to Huck and smiled. "I've been looking all over for you, I thought I'd never find you," she said happily. Then she planted a soft kiss on his lips and Huck kissed her back. "What the fuck?" Quinn thought. Quinn cleared her throat and brought their attention to her. "Oh hi Quinn," said Kim still looking at Huck.

"Kim, Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound rude, Kim finally took her eyes off Huck and looked over at Quinn.

"Huck and I having dinner together right baby," she said sweetly, looking back over at Huck.

"Right," said Huck smiling nervously. Quinn glared at Huck.

"Wait so you two are back together?" she asked Kim, taking her eyes off Huck.

"Yes, we got back together a couple of weeks ago," announced Kim happily.

"A couple of weeks ago?" asked Quinn trying to add the time up. Kim nodded and Huck looked around nervously. "After the Frat party?" asked Quinn almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, I believe it was on a Sunday," said Kim trying to remember. Quinn's eyes widened. There was no way in hell that Huck got back with Kim the day after he made out with her.

"Wow right after the party huh?" she asked in disbelief. Her voice was laced with anger, Kim didn't notice but Huck could tell.

"Well not right after," said Huck. Kim shook her head.

"No baby I remember it was the day after the party, you called me around 11 that morning and we spent the whole day together," gushed Kim. Quinn shook her head in disbelief and started packing up her things.

"Where are you going Quinn?" asked Huck?

"Home. You two enjoy dinner," said Quinn angrily. She got up and placed her book bag on her shoulder. Then she began to walk away, but Huck said.

"So I'll text you later about the movie," he said hopefully. She looked over at him and glared.

"Don't bother," she said and then she left out of the library.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia hadn't really had a chance to spend much time together since their run in at the coffee shop. With Fitz's law school classes and Olivia's classes they were both studying and working almost all the time. Fitz really wanted to see her again and she wanted to see him as well. So when Fitz texted her and asked if he could walk her to class Thursday afternoon she excitedly agreed. Now Fitz was walking her to her last class of the day. He insisted on carrying her book-bag though, being the gentleman that he was.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" he asked? She looked up at him and smiled but shook her head no. She knew he was determined to get that "date".

"No why, what's up?" she asked?

"Wanna hang out?" he asked grinning hopefully? Olivia laughed at his goofy expression.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" she asked smiling still. Fitz shrugged.

"Stephen's in California for the weekend, so I'll have the place to myself. I have Netflix and food and alcohol," he said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed again.

"Fitz, are you trying to Netflix and chill me?" she asked laughing still. He smiled.

"Is that what the kids call it these days," he said jokingly and she smiled.

"Yes it is, and you very well know that," she said laughing once more. "You do know what most Netflix and chill nights consist of right?" she asked.

"I've heard, but I know that you want to take things slow and so do I. I just want to spend time with you and get to know you better over some movies and some food. If something more happens then so be it, but that's not what this night is about," he said seriously. She nodded.

"Fair enough," she agreed.

"Cool, so do you have any favorite movie snacks?" he asked as they made their way to the building that her class was being held in.

"I always loved a good red wine and some popcorn," she admitted. "What about you?" she asked as he opened the door to the political science building. She walked in first and then he followed.

"I'm more of a pizza and beer man myself. Of course I do enjoy a good scotch as well. But I'll make sure to have plenty of wine and popcorn available for you Ms. Pope," he joked.

"You better," she joked. He laughed and she did too as they reached her classroom door.

"So tomorrow night, let's say around 8ish?" he asked. She nodded.

"That's cool."

"Ok, I'll come by your place around then and we can go back to mine together," he said as he handed her, her book-bag.

"Sounds like a plan," she said taking the bag from him.

"You just try and keep your hands to yourself Ms. Pope," he joked.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself Mr. Grant," she joked back. He smiled at her and leaned down so that his face was only a few inches from hers.

"I don't make promises that I can't keep Livvie," his voice was deep and laced with seduction, she felt her face heat up and her body tingling. "See you tomorrow," he said and then he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She was at a lost for words and all she could do was nod. He smiled and then walked towards the buildings exit. She sighed. Good lord that man, and his voice, his whole being. How was she supposed to focus on a damn movie and some food when it was just going to be the two of them? Their Netflix and chill night might actually become one of the ones you're always hearing about on social media. She thought as she shook her head and walked into her classroom.

* * *

Harrison was walking through the quad to get back to his frat house when he noticed Alyssa in his pathway. She was on the phone arguing with someone furiously. She was pacing in circles and throwing up her hands in frustration. He heard her yelling louder as he got closer. He wondered who it was? Finally she hung up with whoever it was and sat down on a bench in the quad with a loud huff. Harrison walked over to her and sat down next to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaning her head back with her eyes closed, meditating he thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked startling her.

"Shit Harrison," she exclaimed, grabbing her chest. "You scared the hell out of me," she told her trying to get her breathing back to normal. He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too," he told her honestly. "I just noticed you seem upset with whoever you were on the phone with a few minutes ago. Just wondering if there was anything I could do to help," he said sincerely. She shrugged.

"Just arguing with my asshole of a controlling father," she admitted.

"What about?" asked Harrison.

"Billy, my parents are the heads of the neurology and cardiology departments at Johns Hopkins University Hospital. His mom's the head of trauma and his father is the chief of surgery there. They wanted us to be together to become like some power couple at the hospital or something," she said rolling her eyes. Harrison nodded.

"Your parents sound a lot like my uncle Eli," he told her. She looked over at him curiously. "He has the same plans for my cousin Olivia and her ex-boyfriend Edison," he explained.

"Ex, when did they break up?" she asked.

"Over the summer, she still hasn't told me why I don't think she wants me to kick his ass, but she can't control this ass whipping he's going to get when I see him," said Harrison causing Alyssa to laugh out loud.

"You're funny," she said laughing still.

"I try," he told her grinning. "So your parents want you to become a doctor right?" he asked her.

"That's the plan," she said sighing. "I don't really have a say so in my future," she told him sadly. "They actually wanted me to go to Johns Hopkins for all of undergrad, but I just needed some space from them, that's why I transferred here in the first place."

"You don't want to be a doctor?" he asked.

"No, not really, I love science and I respect what they do as surgeons, I mean they save lives. But I've always wanted to become a teacher," she told him smiling.

"Really?" he asked smiling as well.

"Yes, silly right, the daughter of two of the most respected surgeons in Baltimore wants to become an elementary school teacher." Harrison laughed.

"I think that's awesome, we need more good teachers who are actually passionate about molding young minds," he said truthfully.

"Tell that too my parents," she said sighing again.

"Why don't you just do what you wanna do?" he asked.

"I sort of am, I have a double major in Biology and early childhood education. But I'm expected to start med-school next year and I don't know how I can get my masters in early childhood education if I'm trying not to vomit over cadavers," she said looking like she wanted to puke. Harrison laughed again.

"It's obvious your hearts not in it, so screw your parents, do what you want," he said shrugging. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"Is that what you're doing, do you want to become a lawyer and possibly a Governor or Senator one day?" she asked.

"Actually I do," he admitted. "At first when I got to college I thought I wanted to become an architect, I always like building things when I was little and my father, surprisingly supported me, but I think that was because he knew that I wouldn't stick with it," he said chuckling. "By the second semester of freshman year I changed my major to political science with a concentration in pre-law."

"Of course," she said shaking her head.

"I did, but not because my father wanted me too, it truly is what I want. Sure it makes my father happy, but it makes me happy even more. Another thing is, my parents never try to dictate who I date. I know about the whole political arranged marriage bullshit, and yes it happens in black families too, but not in mine. My dad and my mom weren't supposed to be together," he told her. She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked him?

"When my dad was in law school at Columbia, his parents tried to match him up with my aunt Maya, Liv's mom, but she was already dating my uncle Eli and she was really in love with him, even though her parents didn't approve. My dad then met my uncle Eli's younger sister Denise and he told me it was love at first sight for him. And even though his parents didn't approve of her either, he said screw what they thought married my mom and still managed to become the democratic African-American Governor of an otherwise Red state, if you know what I mean," he told her. Alyssa nodded.

"That's very cool. You know what, I never even liked Billy, I only dated him because my parents wanted me too," she said laughing.

"I figured that," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Because you're way out of his league." She blushed. "But really Alyssa this is your life and you only live once, do what makes you happy no matter what it takes because then you can say you did what you wanted to do. Even if you make a couple of mistakes along the way you did it your way and no one will ever be able to take that away from you." She looked at him and smiled.

"When did you become so wise?" she asked jokingly?

"My father calls it the Wright Wisdom, said he got it from his dad, so I guess I got it from mine," he said smiling. She laughed.

"Very nice, well I think I've talked your ear off enough for one day," she said getting up. He got up as well.

"I like talking to you," he told her, and she blushed again. "Maybe we can talk some more?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'd like that," she said pulling out her phone. "Put your number in there," she said, handing him the phone. He did as she asked and gave her the phone back. "I'll call you soon," she said smiling.

"I'm counting on it," he told her smiling as well. She nodded and they said their goodbyes. Harrison smiled to himself. This was definitely progress, he thought as he started making his way back to the Frat House.

* * *

Friday was finally here and it was almost 7:30 pm. Olivia was nervous as hell, but she was also excited. She was finally getting to spend some alone time with Fitz. It'd been a while since she'd been on a date, but were they even calling this a date? She wondered, she did tell him that she wanted to take things slow and build an actual friendship with Fitz. That was something she failed to do with Edison, but she couldn't deny the natural chemistry and strong attraction she felt for him. She knew it would be hard to control herself around him, especially since she already knew what a skilled lover he was. But she had to try, because she knew that if they did this the right way then they could potentially be something incredible.

She put her earrings on and then went into the living room to look for her phone, she noticed Quinn sitting on the couch lounging around looking at movies, drinking wine. She'd been doing this for a couple of days now, only leaving the house for class and work. Olivia left her alone for the first few days but now she really wanted to know why Quinn was sulking. She sat down on the couch and took the remote to turn the T.V. down. Quinn looked over at her.

"What the hell Liv, that's my favorite part," she said grabbing the remote. Olivia snatched it back before she could do anything.

"What's going on Quinn?" she asked placing the remote on the coffee table. Quinn huffed.

"Nothing."

"Then why have you been moping around the house for the last few days?" she asked concern etched in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Quinn turning her head to look out the window.

"Quinn," said Olivia placing her hand on Quinn's arm in a comforting manner. "You're one of my best friends, you know that," she said and Quinn turned to her and nodded. "You can tell me what's wrong," said Olivia slowly. Quinn sighed and couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"They're back together," she blurted.

"Who's back together?" asked Olivia confused?

"Kim and Huck, they're back to-fucking-gether, and they got back together right after the damn party. Right after he made out with me all fucking night!" exclaimed Quinn angrily as tears fell down her face. Olivia's eyes widened.

"No way," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes way," said Quinn wiping her tears. "And you know what, I don't think that asshole was even going to tell me. I found out when we were studying at the library on Tuesday. She showed up kissed him and he kissed her back in my face and told me that they had dinner plans," she scoffed. Olivia placed a hand on her back rubbing her comfortingly.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

"I'm so fucking stupid, you know I was about to confess everything to him about how I feel. I was going to tell him that I was in love with him Liv Kim actually saved me. Do you realize how much of a fool I would've felt like," she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Damn Quinn, that sucks," she said shaking her head. "But that just means it's time to move on sweetie. If Huck wants to go back to Kim, then you need to move on because all he's doing is playing games Quinn and you deserve better than that," said Olivia honestly. Quinn nodded.

"I know Liv, but I still have strong feelings for him," she admitted. Olivia nodded.

"Give yourself time to move on, but don't dwell on him forever," she advised. "And don't worry Quinn one day you will meet the right guy for you. Your prince charming," said Olivia smiling. Quinn smiled sadly.

"Thanks Liv," she told her squeezing her hand. "Speaking of prince charming, it's almost time for yours to show up, you'd better finish getting ready." Olivia laughed.

"I'm all good, just gotta put on my lipstick," said Olivia.

"Well hop to it then, I'm not going to be the reason you're late for your Disney fantasy," she said joking. Olivia laughed as she stood up to go look in the mirror behind the couch.

"Disney fantasy?" she asked smiling as she applied her red Mac lipstick.

"Yes, he does look like a prince Liv," she said grinning. Olivia shrugged nonchalantly, but smiled to herself because she knew Quinn was telling nothing but the truth. Fitz was fine as hell. She was a lucky girl. The doorbell rang and Olivia looked down at her phone. It was 7:45; he was a bit early, she thought as she walked to the door.

"I'll get it," said Liv smiling to herself.

"I know you will," joked Quinn as she turned the volume back up on her movie.

Olivia walked to the foyer gave herself a once over in the mirror in the hallway and took a deep breath before she opened the door. She smiled as she opened it, but the smile quickly dropped from her face when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"Edison?" she said questioningly frowning. Edison smiled at her.

"Hi Liv." She shook her head in disbelief; clearly she was seeing things.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked glaring at him?

**(A/N: dun...dun...dun LOL. #Sorrynotsorry for that cliffhanger lol. But next up Edison and Olivia talk or argue LOL. Harrison also gets a call from his sister and she tells him a shocking secret. Till next time...)**


	7. Not According to Plan

**(A/N: I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten about this story LOL….Enjoy.)**

_**"Not According to Plan"**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia repeated angrily. Quinn had gone upstairs to her bedroom once she realized Edison was down here. Giving him and Olivia some privacy.

Edison just had this stupid smirk on his face as he walked passed Olivia and welcomed himself inside her home. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"Is that anyway to greet your future husband," he said smiling at her. She scoffed at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Edison, in case you forgot we broke up." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled as the smile never left his face.

"Come on Liv, you know that was just a big misunderstanding," he implored. She glared at him.

"Oh so I misunderstood you having your penis inside of another girl's vagina," she said sarcastically.

"Liv such crass words are unbecoming of a lady," he scolded lightly. She turned around and opened the front door then turned back towards him.

"Get the fuck out."

"Liv wait, look just hear me out okay," he said calmly. She sighed and closed the door but kept her distance.A/A

"I'm sorry okay, it was a mistake, one that I deeply regret. But I still love you, and I miss you. Can we just start over please," he begged her. She rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"No."

"Liv, you're being unreasonable," he started.

"Is it unreasonable for me to believe that my boyfriend shouldn't fuck anybody else but me?" she asked smartly? He shook his head.

"No and you're right to be mad, but I'm here to show you that I'm a changed man. And that I only want to be with you." He stepped in front of her and got down on one knee. She rolled her eyes for the fifth time.

"Oh for the love of Christ…" she said sarcastically. He ignored her and continued on as he pulled the small ring box from his pocket and opened it.

"Olivia Pope, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"You're joking right?" she asked seriously. He shook his head.

"Liv, I'm serious, I want to marry you. You and I will get married after you graduate. You'll go to law school, and I'll work at my parents firm until you get your law degree. And then I'll run for senate and we'll have a couple of kids and make it all the way to the White House with you as my first lady," he told her. She laughed out loud at his absurdness.

"Get off the floor Edison," she said irritated. He got up and she continued. "You can't honestly think that I would marry you after I caught you fucking another girl could you?" she asked sarcastically. "How dumb do you think I am. When I said we were over I meant it. I'm done with you, so you can just go back to New York City and be with your whore." Edison rolled his eyes this time, losing his patience.

"Look Liv, I've tried to be nice about this. But let's just be honest for a second shall we." She looked at him curiously as he placed the ring box on a stand in the hallway, by the front door. "Our fathers want us to get married so that's what we're gonna do. I messed up and I'm sorry but don't pretend like you don't know that we have to be together." She glared at him.

"I don't have to do anything with you. This is my life, not my father's or yours. If I say I'm done with you, I'm fucking done with you. I don't give a damn what any of them have to say!" she spat angrily. "Besides you're too late, I've moved on anyway," she told him. He laughed.

"Who could you possibly find, that's better than me," he told her arrogantly. If looks could kill Edison Davis would be dead.

"You're such an arrogant prick, it's a wonder we lasted as long as we did. Literally anyone I find on this planet would be better than you, asshole!"

Quinn heard them arguing downstairs and shook her head. She was happy that Olivia and Edison were over. Olivia was way too good for him. And she couldn't wait until Fitz showed up and burst Edison's little bubble. She thought shaking with laughter.

* * *

Fitz had changed his shirt three times before he finally felt like he looked good enough for his date with Olivia Pope. He smiled as he shook his head. He felt like such a girl, caring about his outfit this much. It was 7:50 and he finally felt ready to go meet up with her. He had everything ready at his house for their evening and he was more than excited to get started. Right before he could walk out the door his cell phone rang. He looked down at it and sighed. It was his father calling again. He'd ignored Big Gerry's call five times already and thought that he needed to get it over with before his date with Olivia. He sighed again and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Well finally, I thought I'd have to send out a search party for you Jr." he told him sarcastically. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Big Gerry, I've just been busy," he explained half-heartedly. Big Gerry ignored his explanation and got right to the point.

"Listen Fitz, I don't know what you have going on, but you need to get back together with that sweetheart of yours. You already fucked up the plans by joining the military too soon, I will not let you mess up this part of the plan as well." Fitz rolled his eyes again.

"Listen Gerry I'm not getting back with Mellie, I don't want to be with her." Big Gerry scoffed through the phone.

"You think I give a damn about what you want son?" he asked smartly. "This isn't about you Fitz, this is about our family legacy continuing. You're gonna finish law school, you're going to marry Mellie, you're going to run for senate and win, and then you are going to become president one day. That's the plan, always has been." Fitz groaned.

"Yeah, well it's not my plan, not anymore. I'm going to finish law school, and I'm going to run for senate. But I'm going to do it on my own terms, with a plan of my own. And my plan does not involve Mellie Montgomery. I don't want to be with her dad, I've found someone else," said Fitz happily.

"If you're talking about that daughter of the devil spawn Democrat Governor, you can forget it. There's no way our party will except her," he said sneering through the phone. Fitz sighed, of course Mellie told his father about Olivia.

"You don't know that, and if they don't then maybe I need to switch parties." Big Gerry almost came through the phone.

"What the hell did you say boy!" he yelled. Fitz looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes after eight.

"I gotta go dad, we'll talk later," he said hanging up on Big Gerry who continued to curse at him through the phone. Fitz rushed out of the door after locking up and quickly made his way to Olivia's house.

* * *

Olivia and Edison were still arguing when she heard the doorbell ring for a second time that day. She told Edison to shut up before she went to go answer it. She took a deep breath. Arguing with him was quickly diminishing her energy. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Fitz." He smiled back instantly forgetting his argument with his father.

"Hi Livvie," he said grinning. She blushed.

"Come on in," she told him. He nodded and followed her inside.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Edison as Fitz came into view. He sized him up. And Fitz did the same, wondering who he was as well.

"This is Fitz, my date," stressed Olivia and Fitz smiled at her. "Fitz this is my uninvited asshole ex-boyfriend Edison." Fitz laughed and Edison rolled his eyes.

"Fitzgerald Grant the Third," said Fitz holding out his hand to shake Edison's hand. Edison looked at his hand and ignored it. Olivia grabbed Fitz's outstretched hand and held it in hers.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Senator Grant from California would you?" asked Edison suspiciously. Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, he's my father." Edison looked at Olivia appalled.

"A fucking republican Liv," he scoffed. "You're choosing a fucking republican over me?"

"Yes." Was all she said before grabbing her keys off of the stand in the hallway. "I'm sure you can let yourself out. Fitz and I have plans. Don't the door hit you in the ass on the way out Eddy," she told him sarcastically. Then she and Fitz made their way out of the front door hand in hand. Edison scowled at the closed door before pulling out his phone and making a call.

"Mr. Pope, we might have a problem," he said nervously.

* * *

Harrison was on his way to a bar in Georgetown to meet Alyssa to play some pool. Every since their conversation on the quad they'd become closer. He was enjoying her friendship. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. He sighed, he'd be patient and wait for her. He knew she was worth it. Right before he could walk in the bar his phone buzzed. His sister Georgia was calling him. He quickly answered intent on telling her that he'd call her back.

"Hey G," he said quickly.

"Harrison," she said whining. It sounded like she had been crying. He instantly got concerned.

"Georgia what's wrong?" he asked. She sniffled a bit and then spoke up.

"I got kicked out of Columbia a few days ago."

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

Georgia wasn't a bad student by any means. She graduated from Princeton undergrad with honors. And now she was in her last year of law school at Columbia where she'd been on the deans list since she started school there. She did have a bit of trouble however, when it came to boys. She was definitely boy crazy and craved that forever kind of love. Often looking for love in all the wrong places.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she whined. "Anyway that's not the reason I called," she told him. He sighed.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Dad was able to pull some strings with a friend of his at Georgetown and their willing to accept me as a law student for my final year." Harrison smiled.

"That's great," he said happily.

"No it's not," she countered.

"Why not?" he asked not understanding.

"Because Dad's making me room with Liv at her house," she said anxiously. Harrison shook his head. Georgia and Liv were always close growing up. That hadn't changed since they went to college.

"So what, you and Liv are like sisters, you've always been super close, what's the problem?"

"We're not that close anymore," she said quickly. Harrison was confused.

"Why not?" Georgia hesitated before she answered.

"Would you be close with someone you caught having sex with your boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically. Harrison pulled the phone away from his ear, not believing what he just heard. Then he put the phone back near his ear and shouted angrily.

"What!"

**(A/N: Bombshell dropped right there. LOL. Next up is Fitz and Olivia's date things get a little steamy. And Georgia comes to Live with Quinn and Olivia and needless to say Olivia is NOT happy about it LOL. Till next time.)**


End file.
